Famous Little Surprise
by Cullen1723
Summary: Bella is single and living in California, oh and wants a baby. Edward is an actor and unknowly a sperm donor. Bella unknowly choses Edward has her baby's daddy at the doctor's. Join them on the adventure of trust, fame, and birth. AH usual paring. Currently being BETAed. Please Review. BETA- RoseNEmmettForever
1. Prologue

**Famous Little Surprise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to the lovely talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hey Readers,**

** Today marks the day I start reuploading my story. I now have a beta, RoseNEmmettForever so give thanks to her. I will be updating every Friday. There is no new information, but I will write a surprise future chapter so be ready. I really need a person to make be a banner or video so please get in touch with me if you can do one of the two.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**EdwardPOV**

Cameras are flashing. People are shouting my name like it's going out of style. My manager is pulling me to yet another interview. I fix my bow tie and put on a smile that charms everyone. I answer all the questions they throw at me, barely having enough time to answer them all. Then I'm rushed into the Kodak theatre. I get placed in the front row of seats. The lights dim and the film starts, everyone is quiet.

After two hours of watching me act, the movie ends. Once again I'm rushed out of the theater, and into a limo. My manager tells the driver to take us to MTV Studios, A.S.A.P. By this time, I'm feeling quite tired. A little irritated, too.

We get there 15 minutes later. Once again, cameras flash from all around. I'm pushed into the lobby by two guards and my manager. Three and a half hours later, after a half-hour interview, and long dinner with some people from a newspaper, I get dropped off at home by my manager in his Limo.

I made my way to the front door, smiling to myself. It wasn't so bad today. It could've been worse. I quickly unlocked the door, slamming it shut behind me. Didn't feel like dealing with yet another Paparazzo hiding in my bush again. I knew someone was hiding there just now. Happens every time I come out with a new movie. I dropped my keys into the glass bowl in the kitchen. I walked upstairs into my room stripping down to my boxers. I climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I awoke to my phone ringing at 7 A.M.I picked it up, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said groggily my voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Mr. Cullen? We're just letting you know that you're being used." a more than perky woman said giggling. I practically touch the ceiling as I jump, surprised.

Me, Edward Cullen? Being used? For what? Money?

"What the hell?" I asked confused by what she said. I hear rustling then another voice.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry. She is new and nervous. She was trying to tell you that your sperm is being used for an artificial insemination." the man said.

Sperm? What the hell?!

"Sir, you became a sperm donor seven months ago, don't you remember?"

"Dude, can you trash the rest of it? I don't remember doing that!" I said. He just chuckled into the phone.

"Sir I don't have rights over your sperm. Only the woman that chose your profile and sperm does."" he said.

"Wait, women pick the sperm?" I asked weirded out about someone picking my 'junk'.

"Of course not sir. They see a profile of what you look like, and choose by that." he states.

"Okay, whatever. May I know who she is?"I asked, hopefully I could.

"I have to get permission from her, sir. I'll know by Wednesday. I'll call you with information." he states most likely reading it off of a paper.

"Okay, thank you. Bye." I said hanging up slamming my phone on the side table.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"I screamed frustrated. My screams echoed around my house.

I looked at the screen on my phone. Today was Tuesday. Tomorrow I find out who the girl that picked my sperm was. That did nothing to calm my nerves. Twenty-four hours. Only twenty-four friggen' hours and I would know who it was.

My phone buzzed in my hand just then. Glorious, who could be calling me so early?

"Hello?" I answered, freaked out.

"Wow you're actually awake? I'm shocked!" my manager/sister Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, when did I become a sperm donor?" I asked running my hand thru my hair.

" ! FREAK!" she shouted then began giggling stupidly. "Remember seven months ago when they needed more 'stuff' and you donated, and you were named the most helpful celebrity of the month?" she said, annoyed.

"Was I drunk?" I asked, now even more confused.

"No, idiot. They won't let you give while drunk. Now I have to go to a meeting with Jasper about your next movie."She said hanging up. I threw my phone on the side table again. I put a pillow over my head and screamed. What the hell did I do? No way I did that sober because I would have remembered. I shook my head and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower turning the knob to the hottest it would go.

I stood under the hot water trying to remember seven months ago. I turned off the water and quickly got dressed in jeans and a green fitted shirt. Just as my phone slid into my pocket, it buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered, while grabbing a bowl and cereal box.

"Hello sir. We talked earlier about the woman who chose you." a man whispered.

"Yeah, I remember. So who got it?" I asked while pouring cereal into the bowl.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Born on September 13, 1987to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer" he whispered. She is a year younger than me. I am 24 she is 23. That is all I can tell you sir goodbye." He said quickly before hanging up. Strange I thought as I stared at my phone. I closed it and ate my cereal. After eating, I called Alice.

"Hello?" She answered briskly.

"Hey, could you do mea favor, and look up Isabella Marie Swan? She was born on September 13, 1987 to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer." I said anxiously tapping my foot on the tiled floor.

"She lives an hour away from you. I gotta go" Alice said and hung up. I looked at my phone and noticed that Alice had sent me the address. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I quickly put the directions into the GPS, and I was on my way.

A turn, 5 red lights, and two dirt roads later, I was at my destination. The house was kind of pretty.

The house was light blue with white shutters. There were stepping stones that led up to steps that led to a door. On either side of the door were two little plants, under two medium sized windows.

I saw an old beat up red truck parked on the side of the house. I knocked and waited. I wondered what this lady would look like? I hope she didn't look like Frankenstein's bride. Huge, distorted, ugly. I hoped she didn't.

The door opened, and revealed the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She was short, with shiny, wavy, mahogany hair that cascaded down past her shoulders, it framed her hearth shaped face to perfection. She had a pale completion. Her face was cream and roses, with big chocolate brown eyes, and lips that looked so darn kissable. They looked like they were pouting.

She was wearing a shirt with the Little Mermaid sitting on a rock looking at the sun. She also wore a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hello, What can help you with?" an angelic voice asked.

I ran my hand thru my hair.

"Um... Yeah... Are you Isabella Swan?" I asked stuttering.

"Um Yeah. Call me Bella. Who are you?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said. Her eyes got wide and her cheeks turned rose red.

"I'm here because I got a call about being a sperm donor to Isabella Marie Swan." I said feeling my cheeks burn red.

Her cheeks got redder than before. "Um...well...I didn't order you with the sperm, but um okay" she said, smiling.

"Can I come in?" I asked feeling weird standing outside talking about this.

"Sure." she whispered leading me inside.

I took a deep breath, took one last look outside to make sure no one was watching then took my first step into my new life.


	2. Chapter 1 Lights, Camera, Action!

**Chapter 1- Lights, Camera, Action!**

**Disclaimer: Cullen1723 and I don't own anything. We just own the plot. Enjoy.**

**_A/N: Please do remember that we don't know much about artificial insemination, so if we get stuff wrong, please, no flames. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter_****.**

**Hello Everyone! This is the first chapter to be BETAed so enjoy!**

**This is Cullen1723 speaking: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I may write a squeal, but with school right now it won't happen any time soon. Also I am still looking for someone to make a video or banner so please PM me or contact me on twitter ( Marie9625)**

**BETA- RoseNEmmett**

* * *

Being twenty-three, single and living in Hollywood is really...How should I put this? Boring. Reminds me of when my grandpa used to tell the same stories, over, and over again, like his own personal mantra. I live where celebrities roam, and you can walk to the DreamWorks's or Summit Entertainment studios. Sure you see celebrities everyday or the Hollywood sign when you walk out of your house, but only if you truly pay attention to all that glitz and glam. You see, I don't live here to see any of that. I moved into this house that is two stories tall. To me, it's huge! To someone who lives in a mansion it's the smallest house they've seen. It's hidden from the public eye, unless you have my address. My house is just an ordinary two-story house with no glam or whatsoever. Why did I go for just a plain house? Well, if you must know… I want a baby. Yes, this might sound crazy, but being in Hollywood doesn't come with a lot of perks. I don't even have a boyfriend!

"Argh!" I sigh in frustration as I watch a movie with Jennifer Lopez. She's laying on an examining table, while a doctor performs some sort of an operation. As I watch more carefully, I notice that she's going through an artificial insemination process. That's it! I know what I want! I want an artificial insemination. I want a baby, and if that's the only way I can get one, I'll find ways to do it! I shut off the TV and sat there, thinking. What would I want my baby to look like? Hmm… Ahh! I want it to have beautiful emerald green eyes! That's one thing that I want…I stood up and ran into my room. I quickly booted up my computer and searched online for doctors who specialized in that sort of thing. I found one at Southern California Reproductive center.

His name was Doctor Robert. Hmm, sounds professional. I quickly filled out the application, and shut it off. They should be contacting me in five days.

Seven Days Later…

I'm sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor. I came in two days ago, for a check-up. Everything came out positively perfect. I was ready to be artificially inseminated. Now, I'm just here, to pick out a profile, and hopefully, get this over with. A few minutes later, the door swung open, and a doctor walked in with a stack of folders in hand.

"Hello there, Ms. Swan, I'm Doctor Robert. It's very nice to meet you." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as he sat at a desk in the corner of the room.

"Well, let me tell you a little about myself." He said. "My name is Robert. I'm 25, married. And have a beautiful daughter and a new baby on the way." He said proudly.

"Cool. Well you know who I m. Isabella Swan, 23. That about sums it up."

"I understand you're here to be artificially inseminated?"He said, finished typing. He walked toward me, picking up a few things on the way. Why did he look so familiar? He almost looked like… no it couldn't be him. His British accent was amazing, though.

"Yes, that's why." I said as he checked my heartbeat and other things.

"Well, first let us take a look at some of the choices we have for you. We took the ones that fit your description the most." He said opening the first folder.

I looked at the first guy, and shrugged.

"Too short." I said.

"That's okay, we have more." He said pulling out the next folder. I opened it and smiled. This one was absolutely perfect.

Tall, green eyes, Bronze colored hair. No health problems, yep, that was the one I wanted.

"This one." I said happily.

"Then that is the one you shall have." He said smiling.

"When can we do this?" I asked eagerly. "Whenever you'd like." He said.

"Could we please do this today? I asked.

"Sure, I'll go get a nurse to help you get settled. I'll be back with the stuff we'll need." He said leaving the room.

A few minutes later, a sweet nurse gave me a gown to put on. She told me to lay on the table so the doctor could begin the insemination process.

"Good luck to you, dear." She said before she left.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled and shut the door behind her.

I hoped that in nine month's time, I would be a mom. The thought of it made my stomach flip-flop. I knew I could do it.

Doctor Robert came in a few minutes later, supplies in hand.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked as he set up various machines around the table. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Good. Let's hope this works." He said smiling crookedly at me. I swore that smile looked familiar.

"I hope it works too." I said.

I really, really hoped it worked…

2 months later…

My alarm pierced the air with a shrill ring as I rolled over in bed at nine-thirty in the morning. I shut it off and sat up. Bad idea.

I dashed for the bathroom, and became violently ill. I hated getting sick. At least I made it to the toilet today. Yesterday, I spent ten minutes cleaning up my own mess in the hallway.

"Stupid morning sickness." I said, as I brushed my teeth. It would all be over soon, though. Two weeks ago, I'd found out, to mine and Doctor Rob's joy, that I was pregnant! I couldn't believe it either. Now I just had to hope and pray I made it past the first three months of my pregnancy. Then I would be home free from most complications. I didn't even want to think about them.

I went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Nothing appealed to me, except… maybe a banana. No, not that either. Suddenly, I got the strangest craving for a banana with ketchup, and a huge mountain of pickles, yummy. I quickly pealed a banana and dumped a bunch of ketchup on top. I added some sliced pickles, and took a large bite. Mmm, so satisfying.

When I was halfway through with it, there was a knock on my door. What now? I hoped it wasn't anyone important. I was only wearing my old Little Mermaid shirt, and jeans. I didn't feel like getting dressed yet. I opened the door, and almost died. There, standing on the front step of my home, was a Godlike man. He had the most dazzling crooked smile. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes, that seemed to sparkle and his hair. Oh my. It was the most unusual shade of bronze I'd ever seen.

He wore a green fitted shirt, and dark jeans.

"Hello, What can I help you with?" I asked. He ran his hand thru his hair nervously.

"Um… Yeah… Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked lost for words.

"Yeah, but you can call me Bella. Not to be rude, but why are you here? And who are you?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

My cheeks turned a deep rose red. Edward Cullen was here, in my house! Why?

"I'm here because I got a call about being a sperm donor to an Isabella Marie Swan." He said, his cheeks turning pink. My cheeks got even redder, if that was even possible.

"Well, alright. Would you like to come in?" I offered.

"Sure." I led him in, and was quickly embarrassed by the mess.

"I apologize for the mess. It's just, no one visits me so there really isn't a need to clean." I said as we headed into the kitchen.

I picked up my banana and continued eating. I noticed Edward staring at me. "What, do you want one?" I asked.

"No thank you. Uh… Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered my mouth full.

"Do you plan to keep using my sperm for more children? Or do you just want one?"

I swallowed, washed my hands, and turned to him smiling.

"Well… I was thinking, I'd like for my kids to have the same parents." I said.

He sighed, and looked at me.

"Bella, could I get to know you more?" He asked quietly. I didn't expect that one.

'Sure." I said. As I looked closer at him, I noticed he looked familiar somehow.

"Do we know each other from somewhere?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

I didn't have time to answer. My stomach flipped, and churned. I dashed up to the bathroom, and once again bent over the toilet. Edward held my hair and rubbed my back as I threw up everything I'd just eaten.

I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth again. Edward stood there, watching me.

"Well, Bella. I was going to offer taking you to lunch, but it seems that you're too ill to—"'I'd love to go." I blurted. I blushed, and he chuckled.

"Great. Maybe we could talk more about our situation then?"He asked.

"Of course." I said. I still couldn't remember where I'd seen him. I knew I would have to find out before this baby was born. I had to know. I just had to.


	3. Brunch, lunch, What's the difference?

_**Chapter 2- Brunch, lunch. What's the difference?**_

_**Disclaimer: We sadly don't own Twilight. However, the only thing Cullen1723 does own, is the weird food Bella eats.**_

**Cullen1723: Hey so I hope you are enjoying this reuploading of the story. I need to ask of one thing PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if we are doing a good job.**

**BETA- RoseNEmmettForever**

* * *

EdwardPOV

We made our way back to her kitchen. On our way there, she kept staring at me, like I was some sort of painting, or something. I quickly shifted my gaze to the floor. It seemed as though she was trying to figure out who I was. I honestly hope she's not someone who hates me or my movies. If she is, then we're both royally screwed! She sat down at the dining room table. I followed her, and sat across from her. I honestly didn't expect the next question that came out of her mouth.

"Why? She asked, looking at me.

"Um excuse me?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"Well you're a sperm donor. I'm single. We're not supposed to meet. Isn't that the point? TO not know who fathered my child? I thought it was." She explained

"That's true in most cases, but I want to be here because I was raised to treat women with respect and help wherever needed. I feel that since you will be having a child with my help that I should be there also."I said, hoping she'd agree.

She puckered her lips in thought, then blushed, faintly.

"Okay, I'll let you help, under one condition. I get to know you better. And I want my space. Understood?"

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling gratefully at her. She giggled, and nodded.

"How about brunch?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"What about lunch?" I asked looking at my cell phone, realizing it was already noon. Wow, how time flew!

"Lunch, brunch, what's the difference? As long as I get food in my belly, I'm satisfied." she said, getting up and heading to the fridge. I got up and went to sit by her little bar while she made a normal sandwich for me, then a weird one made of banana, pickles, ketchup, cheese, and olives for herself.

I gagged when it sat there, completed, and looking completely gross. She gasped, and put her hand over her heart, in mock sadness.

I laughed grabbing the normal sandwich then took a bite of it. She bit her sandwich and happily sat in her chair munching away on her 'lunch'. I quickly finished off my lunch then I began thinking of ways to start this conversation.

"So… what do you do for a living?" she asked, her back to me, as she washed our plates.

Crap, what should I say? Then I thought of something that might work.

"A double for that British fellow." I said vaguely. The water shut off, and she turned to me, her mouth hanging wide.

"You. Work. For. A. British. Hunk?"

"Yes, we did a few movies together." I said. "Do you have his number?" She asked excitedly.

I took out my phone, and was about to call him, but she snatched it away, and ran upstairs. I chased after her, following her into a room, which I assumed was a nursery. It was beautiful. The walls were soft shades of green, and blue. The floor was littered with boxes with baby stuff. She scrolled through my phone, an amused look on her face.

"Weird, isn't it?" She said handing it back.

"Sure is." I replied, grinning. She stared at me for a few seconds, studying my face carefully. Before I could say anything, she ran from the room. I quickly followed her down the hall to what I assumed was her bedroom. She quickly pulled a box out from under the bed, and brushed the dust off. When I saw the lid, my stomach started to churn furiously. The lid read: DON'T TOUCH! Next to that was a picture of me back when I was seventeen. No. She couldn't find out this way!

"Bella?" I asked quietly, as she pulled out various items. A bunch of magazine articles, Movies, and even my CD. No. She was an avid fan!

"Why? Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She asked sitting on a chair near her bookshelf. I walked to her, and was about to hug her, but she pushed me away and went to sit on her bed.

"Bella… I just… well. I didn't want you to find out that way. I was going to tell you eventually, but…" I was cut off by her cell phone. She answered it, turning away from me.

"Hello? Yes. Three weeks. Okay. What time? Yes, 2:30 sounds great, thanks! Yes. See you then. Bye." She hung up, and turned to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my doctor, letting me know that my first ultrasound is in seven weeks." She explained.

I smiled at her.

"Edward. This might sound ridiculous. But ever since I can remember, I always ad dreams of you and me, getting married. Me having your kids, now that I actually am having your child… I just can't believe it. I don't know if… I do want you here anymore." That just about killed me when she said that. How could she not want me here anymore?

"Bella. I.—" "I understand, Edward. I really do. Here's another question. How did you find out who I was? Where I lived? You know what? I feel stupid for saying I didn't want you in our lives. I really do. So let's start from the beginning please?"

I smiled at her. "Okay. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen—""Silly. I know who you are. I'm your number one fan. Tell me though. How did you find out where I live?"

"Oh. My manager and sister, Alice. She gave me your directions. She's firecracker. I tell you. She keeps you on her toes."

"Ahh, I see." She said smiling warmly at me. I knew that this would be pretty easy. I hoped. It couldn't get any worse, could it?


	4. Don't Meet My Family!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

**A/N: Hi all, this is RoseNEmmettForever speaking. I do hope you're enjoying our rewrite of this wonderful story Cullen1723 has created! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This is Cullen1723 speaking- Thanks for reading and I would like to address some "guest" reviews I have gotten. I do not mean to sound rude or mean, but when someone is BETAing a story that person is fixing my mistakes. Normally the BETA ****_does not _****post the story to their profile. That is the purpose behind the BETA's to fix mistakes. I wrote this story over a year ago and recently finished it, but now I need someone to fix minor mistakes, which is what RoseNEmmett is doing. **

**Sorry if you got upset by the note I just put, but I just wanted to answer the question that many people have been bothering me about. I have gotten hate mail from some people because RoseNEmmett can't post the story on her account. I'm sorry, but this is my story that I wrote and I take credit and pride for it.**

**Now that I got that out please enjoy the BETAed version of my story.**

* * *

I sat with Edward on my bed, and listened to his tale about where he was born, where he grew up, how he'd become an actor and song writer, and how he'd become a sperm donor. There was so much I didn't know about him. I was excited to learn all of this new information about my number-one favorite celebrity, and soon-to-be father to my unborn child.

"Bella?" Edward said, snapping me out of my little daydream zone.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Any more questions?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah. I have one."

"Let me hear it."

"So how will this situation work? You know since you're five time Golden Globe winner, fifteenth time MTV best male, worldwide celebrity, best kiss and best couple, and two time Grammy winner?" I asked quickly, barely having enough time to take a breath.

Edward chuckled softly, and smiled that famous crooked smile at me.

"You really are my number-one fan, aren't you?" He asked laughing.

"Yes." I said, my cheeks flaming.

"I'm glad you're my Number One, Bella. I'm seriously considering stalking you, now." He said teasing me.

"Funny, Edward. Now, enough with the cheesy pick-up lines. What are we going to do now? Will we hide the pregnancy from the public, or would you what this to come out?" I asked.

"Well, this isn't something for just me to decide on, Bella. You have to make this decision with me, so what should we do?" He asked.

"Well… maybe we should hide it. I don't want to embarrass you, Edward." I said honestly.

He leaned forward, his face inches from my face. "You'll never embarrass me, Bella. I think we should just let this come out. You should start getting used to the life of the Rich and Famous now, since you'll be part of it."

I thought about that for a minute, and smiled up at him.

"That sounds like a plan." I said.

"Good. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… go on a date with… me?"

I smiled up at him as he took my hand in his.

"Yes, I shall." I said happily. He bent down, and kissed my knuckles.

"Well, then. I shall return in two hours." He said bowing.

"Oh, Edward, you're funny." I said laughing.

" Bye." He said jogging out my room.

"Good bye." I said. Seconds later, I heard my front door close.

I ran to the window, and watched as he sped away to his home. It took me a few seconds to let everything set in, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I have a date with Edward Cullen! I ran to my closet and looked for something half-decent to wear. What do I wear? What do I wear? Ahh! I can't think. I need help. Well, I do have two hours. I hope I find something soon.

**EPOV**

As I drove home, my phone rang. Ugh, who now?

I hit the button on my Bluetooth. "Hello?"

"Did you find her?" A male voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, Emmett." I said.

"Is she hot?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz, she's an angel sent from above." I said as I turned onto my street.

"When are you going to hook up with her?" Emmett said sounding closer to the phone.

"In an hour and a half." I said shutting off my car.

"Woo, get some. Bye little bro."Emmett said.

"Bye." I said

"Bye, Eddiekins." Jazz shouted.

"Jackasses." I said, annoyed.

"Aw, baby brother's mad." Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up, Momma's boy." I said.

"You did not just call me that!"Emmett yelled.

"I did. Now, goodbye." I said, hanging up. I loved my brother's dearly, but sometimes they really irked me!

As I walked into my house thoughts raced through my head. Would people like Bella? Would they automatically assume I got drunk, and had a one night stand? They better not. That's not what happened, at all.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I swear, if it was Emmett…

"What the heck do you want, now?"

"Rudeness! You do not! I repeat do not answer my calls like that! I am your sister not your pack mule! I maybe your sister and manager, but I do share blood with you boy!"

"Sorry, what do you want?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, you're the third person to ask me so."

"Sorry. I just have to know. Where does she live? Is she in a safe environment?"

"Yes, and yes. Look, no offense, Allie, but I only have half an hour now to get ready, I would really appreciate it if you let me get ready, please?"

"Fine. But I have to meet her, bye!"

She hung up, and I wondered, would she go to Bella's house? I hoped not! Fifteen minutes later, I was speeding back to Bella's. I almost crashed into her mailbox when I got there. Because there, in the middle of her driveway, sat my sister's yellow Porsche .Ah hell, I'm screwed!

I jumped out of the car and dashed for the door. I pounded on it.

"Coming, coming. Hold your horses!" Bella said from inside.

She opened the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Edward. How're you—"

"Is there anyone else here besides you?"

"Yeah, your sister Alice, Jasper, her husband, and Emmett."She said.

"Yo! Eddman! Join the party!" yelled Emmett.

"I am so sorry they showed up! I told them Not to come."

"It's okay." She said with a warm smile.

"No, it's not. They're embarrassing." I said.

"Sure that's not just Emmett?" She asked giggling.

"Positive." I said.

"Well, come in." She said opening the door wider.

This was going to be one hell of a night. I just knew it.


	5. RevelationsBackstreet Boys obsessions

**Chapter 4-Revelations and Backstreet Boys obsession**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hello all, this is RoseNEmmettForever. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N: Hey! Cullen1723 here, I send greetings to all. Currently I am locked up for the hurricane. That is why this chapter is a bit late. I am sorry if I sounded mean in my other A/N, but I don't like getting hate mail every day for a week. Anyway please review. **

**Praise RoseNEmmettForever for fixing all my little stupid mistakes.**

* * *

I threw all my clothes onto the floor frantically searching for something suitable for our date. Ugh. This was going to be harder than I thought! Hmm, maybe a red sun dress? No. Too casual. Blue jean skirt with a white blouse? No, too boring. Ugh, why was this so hard? I finally chose a blue silk skirt, and a blue silk blouse to match. I curled the ends of my hair, and applied the slightest hint of makeup. An hour later I looked in the mirror, and was satisfied with the end result.

"Perfect," I said clapping my hands together just as the doorbell rang. I quickly slipped on a pair of black pumps, and rushed downstairs. I opened the door and almost fell over in shock. There on my doorstep stood Alice with her husband, Jasper and her older brother Emmett.

"Alice…? What're you doing here?" I asked. She looked confused, and a little shocked.

"H-how in the world do you know my name?" She asked. I smiled down at her, shyly.

"You're Edward's sister and manager." I stated.

"Yes, yes I am." She said proudly.

"Well, where are my manners? Please, do come in!" I said, opening the door wider so they could all squeeze through. They all entered the now spotless living room and sat on the couch. They looked around the room, curiously. Emmett squealed like a girl when he saw my Backstreet Boys collection. He quickly stood up, grabbed a CD off the shelf, and put it in the CD Player, and hit play. Soon, a song filled the air, and Emmett began dancing.

**Everybody, yeah**

**Rock your body, yeah**

**Everybody, yeah**

**Rock your body right**

**Backstreet's back, alright**

I quickly shut the song off. All of them looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Why'd you turn it off?" Emmett asked, sounding sad.

"Well… everyone I know doesn't like them… so I just thought… well… I am shocked that you all like them. Sorry, continue dancing Emmett. I do love entertainment." I said as I sat on the couch next to Alice. He hit play and began dancing to the rest of the song. Alice turned to me then, with a smile.

"So… how do you know us, exactly?" Alice asked, curiously.

"Well, after Edward became known worldwide, I looked up everything I could about him. I thought and still do think he's the most intelligent, caring person out there." I said while blushing like crazy.

"So what do you know about him?" She asked.

"I know he has an older brother named Emmett. A twin sister, you, you're also his manager. He also has a co-worker, your husband, jasper. His parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He lost three teeth in the second grade. He was named most helpful celebrity of the month." I said smiling.

"Well, you're lucky you were the recipient of that award." Alice said snickering. Emmett started up with another one of his songs just then.

"Well, Bella. You do know a lot about us, especially Edward." Jasper said. Alice got up and went to dance like a fool with Emmett.

"Oh, we were running in the forest. We saw Alice, and decided to see what she was doing." Jasper said.

I was confused. "Huh?"

"Well, you asked why we were sweaty, so I answered your question." Jasper said matter of factly.

"Oh! Right!" I said smiling.

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Who is it now?" Alice said spinning around to the song.

"Hold your horses!" I yelled as I ran to the door. They were pounding frantically. I pulled it open and saw Edward standing in the doorway looking frantic.

"Hey, Edward. How're you—" He quickly interrupted me.

"Is there anyone else here besides you?" he asked.

"Yeah, your sister Alice, Jasper, her husband, and Emmett." I said.

"Yo! Eddman! Join the party!" yelled Emmett.

"I am so sorry they showed up! I told them not to come." Edward said sounding sorry.

"It's okay." I said.

"No, it's not. They're embarrassing." He said.

"Sure that's not just Emmett?" I asked giggling.

"Positive." he said.

"Well, come in." I said opening the door wider. This was bound to be interesting.

"Edward, did you know Alice and Emmett both love the Backstreet Boys, like me?" I asked leading him into the living room. He looked down at me, smiling.

"Sadly, I know this. I think Emmett has definitely just lost his Man-card." He said chuckling. We walked in just in time to hear Emmett and Alice finish singing in perfect harmony. They danced around the room some more, while we sat back and watched them act like loons the whole time.

Edward and I had a staring contest. "—its sexual tention. You can just get a knife and slice it right in two." I heard Jasper say. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was paying attention to those green orbs that always seemed to catch my eye every time I saw them.

"Bella? Bella! Bella? Bella! Bella? Bella! Bella? Bella! Bella? Bell—"

"Alice, Ssshh, they're staring at each other." Jasper said. She snapped her fingers in front of our faces, and we looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What time did you get here?" she asked.

"You didn't see me walk in just now? A few minutes ago, I mean?" he said.

"No, sorry. I was dancing." Alice said flopping into Jasper's arms.

"Well, I'm thirsty, anyone want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Water!" Emmett shouted.

"Water, please?" Jasper and Edward said at the same time. I got up, Alice trailing in behind me.

"Need help?" She asked politely.

"Sure." I said, taking down five glasses from a cupboard.

"What are you drinking, Bella?" she asked

"I was thinking strawberry milk." I said, filling the four glasses up with cool water, while Alice took the carton of milk out of the refrigerator. She went into my pantry and returned with a can of Strawberry Nesquick. She made it for me and handed me the glass.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"Anytime." She said putting things away.

We stood there, for a few seconds.

"Bella, how long have you been pregnant?" She asked.

"About two, or three weeks." I said.

"Great, how many are you having? When are you due?" she asked. Now I felt a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know. And I think in January." I said picking up the tray that had the glasses of water.

"Well, let's get back to the boys." She said happily grabbing my arm.

"Okay." I said smiling. I knew she wasn't referring to the three men who sat goofing off in the living room. She was referring to the Backstreet Boys of course. This was definitely going to be a great night after all, I hoped.


	6. She's a dream

**Sorry for the long wait, but the hurricane messied up everything so here is the edited chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 5- She's a Dream

EdwardPOV (February 5, 2011)

I truly felt sorry for putting Bella through the tragic event of meeting my family. I quickly shooed them out, and walked back to the living room to find Bella. She was sitting in the chair next to the window, biting her nail, nervously. I took a seat in the couch, in front of her.

"Bella?" I asked, cautiously. I heard her mumble something, I couldn't hear it.

"Bella, I couldn't hear that, mind repeating that again?"

"I lied to Alice," She said, tears beginning to roll down onto her lap.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"I told her I didn't know when I was due. When I know its October 14th. And I told her I didn't know how many I was having. "She said, the tears coming faster.

"Oh, Bella." I said taking her into my arms, and rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry." She said, sniffling.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry." I said.

She looked up me, and smiled a watery smile.

"Bella? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes got wide, and she stared at me, her mouth agape.

"Really" She asked.

"You're the only person that I've met that has been able to lie to Alice, and get away with it." I said. She stared at me for a few seconds, and then slapped me, hard on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing it.

"Get out. I thought you were serious!" she shouted, standing, and pushing me out the door. Before she slammed it, I turned and asked

"Can I still go to the appointment in a few weeks?" She slammed the door, and I turned and headed for my car, kicking a rock as I went.

"Way to go, Edward. You ruined your date." I mumbled as I got into my car, and drove away.

March 24th, 2011 Ten weeks along.

By now you would have thought that Bella and I made up, and had a real first date, and first kiss, and what not. My friend, you are sadly mistaken. We haven't talked ever since I ruined our first date. Today's the appointment. I did some research. Today was the day she finds out what she's having. I'm sitting here, in the hospital parking lot, hoping that she didn't forget. A red truck pulled in a few cars down, and Bella got out of it. She looked different now. Her hair was slightly longer, and she no longer had a flat tummy. She had a small baby bump now. I got out of the Volvo, and followed her inside.

"Nobody again, today Ms. Swan?" the receptionist asked. She shook her head, and signed in. She went and sat in the waiting area. I walked up to the desk then.

"How can I help you today, Sir?" the lady asked.

"Yes, is Isabella Swan here?" I asked, politely. Her mouth popped open, and snapped close, unable to say anything, she nodded, and pointed to where Bella sat, reading a magazine.

"Holy Crow. Look who remembered! Shocker!" She whispered.

"I programmed it into my phone." I whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"Isabella Swan?" A nurse called. She stood, motioning for me to follow her. When we entered the hallway that led to the examining rooms, the nurse started staring at me. Batting her eyelashes, and smiling flirtatiously. She weighed Bella, and checked her blood pressure. Then she led us to a private examining room, all the while, she kept staring at me. I was getting a little irritated. Bella was too. As soon as we were in the room, she turned to Tanya, furious.

"Stop staring at him, or I'll report you to Doctor Rob, and Irina and Kate," She hissed. Tanya glared at her, and then left.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem." She said, hopping up onto the table.

"Bella? How are we, relationship wise?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. I reacted stupidly last time. I'm sorry." She said bursting into tears. I quickly rushed to her, taking her into my arms, rubbing her back gently.

"Its okay, Bella." I said.

"I started it, it's my fault." I said, kissing her hair.

"Kodak moment! I called it!" a male voice yelled by the door. My head snapped up, to see who that was.

"Rob?" I asked, completely taken by surprise. I could tell Bella was shocked too. Her beautiful brown eyes were literally popping out of their sockets.

"You mean… Robert… Pattinson…?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, the one and only." He said. I could tell Bella was happy. Now she got to meet her British hunk.

"Since when did you become a doctor?" I asked as he began examining Bella.

"Part time job." Was all he said, as he gave Bella a gown to put on. She went into the little room adjacent to this one, to change.

"So you just put on a wig, sideburns, and brown contacts?" I asked, looking over his fake appearance.

"Correct." He said, smiling.

"So, what's your alias?" I asked, chuckling.

"I go by Robert Nicholas Grimm, father of one girl, and baby boy, who's on the way." He said proudly.

"Nice." I said.

"She your girlfriend?" He asked.

"No."

"I know. I was the one that performed the artificial insemination. You can thank me on your way out." He said proudly.

"You. Did. What?" I asked, now even more dumbfounded.

"I thought you needed some responsibility in your life, Edward." He said, sounding sincere. Bella came out of the room before I could respond. Rob helped her onto the bed, and placed her legs in stirrups. After he examined her some more, he pulled over the ultrasound machine.

"Alrighty. Let's see how many buns we have in the oven, today." He said, squirting light blue jell onto Bella's belly. Rob turned the screen to us. I saw three little hearts beating… wait, three?! I stared at it in shock, and then everything went black.

BellaPOV

Oh, my, Lord! I was having triplets! I couldn't believe it. Damn, Edward just had to faint, didn't he? I stared a doctor, 'Rob' and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said, tears beginning to fall.

"For what?" He asked.

"For doing the insemination. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." I said, smiling.

"You're most welcome. Now, let's wake up your donor, so he can enjoy this with us, shall we?" He said, walking into another room, coming back with a small pink box, tied with a purple satin bow.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kristen goes to Bed, Bath and Beyond once a month, and gets this girlie smelling vanilla bubble bath for her, and the baby. I use it, to wake up people who faint, such as your donor." He snapped on some fresh gloves, and undid the bow He grabbed some of the crystals, and put them under Edward's nose. Edward's snapped open, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Aw, man, that smells rank!" He said. I pulled him up, and he smiled down at me, as Rob printed out the pictures of the ultrasound.

"So… three?" He asked, still shocked.

"Yes." I said, excitedly.

Rob handed us four pictures each and I got up to change. As soon as I was done, he gave me my prescription note, and I went with Edward to the infirmary to pick it up. I couldn't wait for my bump to be bigger. I loved my life right now.


	7. What to do? What to do?

**Hello readers, I am in a good mood today! La la. Anyway sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but believe me when I say that I had no idea how the hell to approach with this chapter. So yeahhhhh. I had one two many M&Ms today so PLEASE REVIEW! AND I LOVE U!**

**-Luv Cullen1723 :D**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 6- What to do? What to do?

BellaPOV (March 24, 2011)

We were walking out of the doctor's office when I remembered some things I wanted to ask him.

"How was the Water for Elephants premier?" I asked quietly. Edward continued to walk my pace.

"It was good. I met Reese and Rob's wife, Kristen. Which she would love to meet you" he said quietly. He stopped at my car.

"Bella I know that you really don't want to know about that premier. So why not just air out all the questions?" he asked with careful eyes. I looked around the parking lot.

"In a parking lot?" I asked unsure. He looked around then chucked with a shake of his head.

"No, sorry I forgot where we were. Follow me to my house?" he asked unsure if that was okay to ask. I nodded and got in my truck. Edward followed getting into his car and making his way out of the parking lot. As I drove I thought of all the questions that needed to be answered and all the babies needs that need to be taken care of. I can no longer take the silence of my truck so I turn on my radio.

"So Jill did you see those pictures of hot-shot Edward Cullen with that brown-eyed beauty?" David asked.

"Yeah pictures sure do make it quick on the web. This site says the pictures were taken five minutes ago in front of a doctor's office" Jill said.

"Talk about quick. Well maybe Edward is finally going to settle down now?" David wondered.

"Maybe or maybe not. Anyway in other celebrity news-" I turned off the radio. I knew we had been driving for more then ten minutes, but damn news travels quick. Edward pulls up into an entrance for a gated neighborhood. He made sign to the gate keeper that I was with him. The gate keeper nodded and let us in. We passed five houses before he pulled into the driveway and parked. I quickly followed and parked then carefully got out.

"Nosy ass paparazzi" I heard Edward mumble while coming to stand in front of me.

"You heard that we made the news?" I asked feeling a little more comfortable around him.

"Yeah. I am so sorry Bella" he started.

"It doesn't bother me. I find it funny that they are interested in me" I said while lightly laughing. He smiled brightly and took my hand in his and lead me to his front door. After he unlocked the door and pulled me inside he flicked the lights on to reveal a beautiful black, white and red room. The walls were painted white and the carpet was black. The sofa was a red blood color as was the coffee table, bookshelf, and the big plush chair in the corner. The entertainment center was black just like the picture frames around the room holding black and white pictures.

"Wow this room is amazing" I whispered. I felt his arms come around my waist and pull me to him as I stared in awe of this room. I felt his lips on my head.

"Bella we still need to talk" he whispered close by my ear. I nodded wondering what kind of books he had on his shelf.

"I have two questions and a demand. My demand is an 'I'm sorry' for freaking you out about marriage. My first question is What did you do all those weeks we didn't talk?" I asked turning around in his arms.

"First Bella I am deeply sorry for that whole stupid marriage thing. Second, I asked everyone what should I do and they said leave you be so I read four possible movies that I could do, but I accepted only two of them, but as I did that I thought of ways to apologize for my stupidity" he whispered pulling me closer. I felt my cheeks and body blush and flush all at once.

"Why do you all of a sudden want me?" I asked while his nose grazed my nose.

"Because I realized that Rob was right I need responsibility in my life and I want to start by taking care of you then as your pregnancy shortens. I was hopping that instead of you being a single mother of three maybe we could become a family of five then maybe in the future it can be more" he whispered as I closed my eyes feeling lust come upon me.

"Now I have a question" he whispered blowing his breath on my mouth. I nodded with a lust filled mind.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked like he was nervous, but still moved closer to my mouth. I nodded again feeling like a noodle in his arms. He blew once more on my mouth before closing the distance between us. This kiss started soft and sweet then quickly turned passionate and more lust charged. He pull me up and I wrapped my legs around him being careful of my baby bump. He carried me to the blood red sofa and gently laid me down while he hovered above me. I pulled on his hair just a little which caused him to moan. In return he kissed me harder. Before we went too far his front door opened.

"I see all is good in Edward-Bella land. I was just checking so now I am leaving" we heard Alice slam the door. We both looked at each other with grins, sex hair, disarray clothes, heavy breathing and looks of desire in each others eyes.

"So all questions are answered?" I asked in between breaths.

"Yeah. Wanna have dinner here? It is almost four thirty I think." he said unsure.

"Of course since we almost had sex just now" I whispered playing with his hair. Edward helps me up and leads me to the kitchen.

"Wanna order in?" he asked standing by the phone with five take out menus. I nodded and looked at the menus. Chinese, Italian, Pizza place, chicken place, and Greek. I chose pizza.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked dialing the number.

"Meat-lovers, Can I get a lemonade with it?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" he said before the pizza worker picked up the phone.

"I want two large meat-lovers pizza with one lemonade and one Pepsi" he said.

"Okay so y'all will be here in sixty minutes or less?" Edward questioned and nodded.

"Put it under Swan. Uh huh. Okay good bye" he said hanging up.

"Would you mind answering the door when they get here so they don't know where I live?" he asked and I nodded happily.

"So let's talk about baby names" Edward said while coming sit by me by the island's counter.

"I know that if I have a girl I want her name to be Lillian aka Lily for short" I said with a smile and Edward chuckled.

"I like that name. Let's come up with two more names in case it is three girls then three boys' names just in case" he said.

"Okay. Well Lily for sure, Lily Gabriella" I said with a bright smile.

"Perfect" Edward whispered before kissing my cheek.

"For boys I have two names Drew and William. Drew is for Drew Brees of the New Orleans Saints, also my dad loves that name. William aka Will for short because me and my friend, Angela always agreed that William Turner is hot in Pirates of the Caribbean so Will would be in memory of her because she died two years ago with husband because of a drunk driver" I whispered then Edward's arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck.

"What names do you have in mind?" I asked feeling small.

"I like Lily Gabriella so two more names would be Harmony Olivia and Sally Marie" he whispered and I kissed him.

"Those names are perfect. Now how about boys names?" I asked.

"I like William Adam, but sweetie please rethink Drew" he said.

"Why?" I asked leaning his against his chest.

"Problems in the family with a guy named Drew" he said.

"Oh what about another Edward Anthony?" I asked hopping he would said yes.

"If you want sure" he said while noting thirty minutes left in till the pizzas came.

"Okay so William Adam, Edward Anthony Jr, and..." I didn't finish.

"Bailey James" Edward blurted out.

"I love it!" I said turning to face him and planted a big kiss on his lips. This continued for another twenty-five minutes. Then Edward remembered something.

"What about living arrangements?" he asked calming my hair down.

"I don't know yet. One step at a time alright" I said kissing him again then the doorbell rang. Edward handed me twenty-five dollars.

"Tell him keep the change" he whispered. I opened the door to see a black hair, brown eyed teenage boy looking bored holding two cups in a holder and two pizzas in a bag. This teenage reminds me of Nathan Ryan.

"Thank you for ordering for Pizza World. Two large meat-lovers pizzas and a lemonade and one Pepsi. Your total is $20. 56" the guy said then looked up as I helped him with the drinks. I placed them on a small table by the door then he hands me the pizzas I hold them as I give him twenty-five dollars.

"Keep the change" I said. He counted the money then he smiled.

"Thank ma'am. Have a nice night" he said getting into his pizza deliver car.

"Oh I will. Believe it started already" I said closing the door and heading to the kitchen with the pizza boxes in front of me and the drinks on top of the boxes.

"Got it?" Edward asked standing up and grabbing the drinks. I placed the pizzas down then grabbed a box and my drink and started munching down. Edward sat across from me and started eating. By the time we were done eating it was six-thirty at night.

"Shit!" I whispered taking a huge gulp of drink.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"It is late so I won't be able to see the road I have to take to get home" I said upset and Edward grinned.

"You can stay here tonight. You can sleep in my old clothes" Edward suggested. I thought it over and thought why not?

"Okay it is settled. I will sleep here" I said cleaning up my trash from dinner.

"Do you mind sleeping with me in my bed?" Edward asked while picking up his trash and throwing it away.

"I am okay with that, but I am getting sleepily so can you show me where your room is?" I asked and waiting while he grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs and into the four door.

"This is my room. There is a bathroom attached right there" he said then went in his closet and pulled out an old high jersey with CULLEN on the back and old boxers then he grabbed cotton pajama pants for himself.

"Here you go. Hope you don't mind the boxers" he said handing me the jersey and boxers.

"I don't care" I said going to the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed then I was opening the door to the bathroom and I saw Edward laying on his side shirtless. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, he is asleep. I turn off the lights and drop my dirty shirt and jeans on my side of the bed then I quickly and quietly got in bed. After thirty seconds of laying there Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered 'My Bella' in my ear. I peeked to see if he was wake, but he was still asleep. Shortly after that I fell asleep with a big, bright smile on my face.

* * *

**Heyyyy again can you please pick three names from the ones metioned in this chapter. It would help me lots and I love u! **

**-Lots and lots of love from...**

**CULLEN1723**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ _Welcome to Paradise _by: suzie55. I am reading this fanfiction and it is flipping AMAZING!**


	8. Parents and Problems

**Heyyy so to let ya'll know this is a crappy chapter. Yeah, but I have plans for our sperm donor and pregnant lady so just take this chapter like a soldier. Which reminds me please check out _If You're Reading This_ by me, Cullen1723. I am truly proud of this story written by myself and EvangelVamp511. So anyway I send my love to all of you who reviewed and favorited and everything in between.**

**-CULLEN1723**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 7- Parents and Problems

EdwardPOV (March 25, 2011)

I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I slowly open my eyes and notice that Bella is nowhere to be found in my room, but it smells like she is in the kitchen. I get up and out of bed and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Bella humming a song and cooking breakfast.

"Morning Edward" she sang to me.

"How did you know I was awake and in the kitchen too?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her as she cooked.

"I heard you run down the stairs" she said placing the last pancake into a plate and handing me the plate.

"Three pancakes, scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and one glass of orange juice" she said while I stared at the plate and my juice. Then she swatted at me to go sit down and eat. I quickly gulped up all my pancakes then the eggs and finally slowly ate the bacon and to finish off all of that I drank my juice. As I cleaned my dishes Bella started eating toast and drinking milk.

"Thank you Bella" I said kissing her cheek. She blushed and finished eating. Then my phone began to ring. I ran to the living room.

"Hello Edward Cullen speaking" I said out of breath into the phone. I heard Bella giggling at me.

"Son what are you doing?" Carlisle, my dad asked.

"Oh Hey dad. I just ran through my house to answer the phone. So I am out of breath" I said.

"Oh well son why is there a truck parked in your driveway?" dad asked.

"What?" I asked confused on how he would know that.

"Well son, your mother and I are standing outside your house and was wondering where the truck is from? And can you let us in?" dad asked. I fell off my sofa and Bella came running into the room. I hurry and stood up to put my hand over her mouth.

"Well dad someone is here so that is their truck. Also let me get dressed before I let y'all in. I just woke up" I said walking up the stairs with Bella's hand in mine and made our way into my room.

"Carlisle I have a key" I heard my mom, Esme say then I heard my front door open.

"Never-mind Edward. We got in and we will wait in the kitchen for you" my dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I rush myself and Bella into my bathroom.

"Shit!" I shout-whisper while rubbing my face.

"What's wrong? Besides your parents being here" Bella asked in a whisper and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella they will kill me if they find out that you are pregnant and that the babies are mine" I whispered not looking at her. I felt Bella's presence leave the room. I picked up my head and looked around my room and bathroom, but no sign of Bella. Then I hear her giggle and from the sound of it she is in the kitchen. I slowly creep down the stairs.

"Oh Bella you are such a sweetheart and brave soul" my mom said sweetly.

"Why is that Mrs. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Bella call me Esme. You are brave because you were going to raise a child or children as a single mother with no family close by" my mother said.

"Oh thank you Esme" Bella whispered quietly. I hear a chair move so my mother must have hugged Bella. I wonder why I haven't heard my dad talk yet?

"Boo" says a voice.

"Ahhhhhh" I scream and jump then I see my father laughing because of my reaction.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked coming hug me.

"Carlisle!" my mother scolds. My dad is still trying to catch his breath from laughing so much and that is where Emmett gets his craziness from. I hugged Bella close to me and kissed her head.

"Son I am sorry that your father did that" my mom said looking at dad, who was finally finished laugh.

"Oh son I hadn't laughed that much since well Emmett last visit home. Two months ago" my dad said putting his hand on my shoulder. I huffed and pushed his hand off of me. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I pull out my cell from my pajama pants pocket.

"Hello" I answer.

"Edward meeting in fifteen minutes at my house to sign for two movies" Alice said.

"Ally mom and dad-" I started.

"Bring them and Bella. See you soon. Bye" she sang and hung up on me. I sighed and closed my phone.

"What's wrong dear?" my mom asked putting her hand on shoulder.

"We are being called to Alice's house so I can sign some contracts for two movie deals" I said putting my arms around Bella, who was still wrapped around me.

"We? You, me, Bella, and Carlisle?" my mom asked while dad joined her side. I simply nodded and kissed Bella's head.

"Well me and your father will leave now so you can meet us there" my mom said leaving with my father.

"Nice to meet you Bella" they both said.

"Nice to meet you too" Bella responded as they closed the front door and left. I pulled back to look at Bella's face.

"So that was my parents" I said "They are crazy and nuts. So what do they think we are? Friends? Friends with benefits?" I questioned. Bella started giggling and shaking her head 'no'.

"I told them a little about my life then told them about me being pregnant and how I got pregnant then I told them I knew who the babies' father is. Then I explained how I didn't plan on meeting you and how I was just going to raise them myself. Then we heard you yell" she said giggling and I kissed her head.

"Okay. That is strange for them. They didn't say anything like 'Finally, grand babies!' or 'About time Edward'" I said while leading myself and Bella up the stairs and in my room.

"They said they understood everything and won't bring the babies up unless you bring them up" Bella said putting on her pants from yesterday.

"Still that sounds strange. Do you need a shirt for today?" I asked.

"No. I was going to wear your old football jersey from last night. Now why do you think that your parents are acting strange?" she said while walking into my bathroom and refreshing her face and hair.

"Well I am just so surprised that they aren't all giddy and excited" I said while pulling up my jeans and putting on a shirt with the Muse logo on it. Then putting on black converse. Bella emerged from my bathroom and we walked halfway down the stairs before she had a reply.

"Well maybe they understand that we are new and it might scare you from what is coming in seven months or our blossoming relationship" she said as we locked the front door and got into my car.

"I don't know, but I won't question it" I said backing out of the driveway.

"Edward you are questioning it by asking me" Bella said while watching my reaction.

"I know. Sadly I know" I said in a deep voice. Bella giggled and for the next ten minutes we talked nonsense by that I mean like 'Why are bugs small? Why can't parents chose the gender of their child? or the weirdest one yet was 'What are smurfs?' by then we were both laughing as I pulled up to Alice and Jasper's house. Only to see Alice standing outside watching her watch. Once we both got out the car the strangest thing happened.

"Time!" Alice yelled looking at me and Bella.

"What? We made it on time" I said.

"Yeah I know y'all had three seconds to spare, but I wanted to pretend like I was timing you" Alice in hyper speed.

"How much coffee did you have this morning?" I asked Alice before she held up four fingers.

"Oh God" I breath out as Bella giggled beside me.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and hugged Bella. While still being careful of her small baby bump.

"Hi Alice" Bella said releasing herself from my pixie sister.

"C'mon Alice let's get those contracts signed" I said and began walking with Bella to the front door. Then Alice zoomed in front of us and ran inside to her dining room.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked pulling out Bella's chair then sitting down myself.

"Well they came and went because Dad got called into work. Something about red alert at the hospital" Alice said moving the two contracts in front of Bella and myself.

"Too bad" I said while glancing at the contracts. I noticed the shooting dates for both of them.

"Um Alice can we talk about when Bella's gives birth. I want to be there. Can I take off for a while?" I asked grabbing Bella's hand.

"I have no idea. I will call the studios and ask if you can, but I am sure that you can. Oh Rob is your double" Alice said. I nodded not paying attention to her and reading one contract.

"Ok I'll sign this one with Jude Law and Tom Cruise" I said signing the contract.

"Good. They were hoping you would" Alice said after I signed it then placed it in a manilla folder and closed it. As I read the next one I got confuse.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked rubbing her thumb on my hand.

"Um I am just Rob's double in this one, but why does he want to do a movie about a man trying to get a haircut?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, but to warn you they told me you will have patchy haircut or as Rob said 'Half assed haircut'" Alice said while I regretfully signed the papers that I would lose my hair to.

"Okay now I will give this to Jasper then in two weeks you will start filming so yeah. Now I have to go so that means out the house for you two" Alice said swatting us out the house.

"She's nuts! First she is excited then she wants us out her house" I said in disbelief.

"I know talk about moody whiplash" Bella said then she thought about it.

"Wait you don't think she is pregnant huh?" Bella wondered. Then I thought about it. Alice is moody and different the past few days.

"I hope not" I said while heading toward my car.

"Well that would explain why she didn't actually have coffee or the smell in her house" Bella said still questioning the thought.

"I think she would have shouted it off the rooftops already if she would be pregnant" I assured Bella, but in the back of my mind I was praying Alice wasn't pregnant because I hear it is a pain in the ass to be around two pregnant women.

* * *

**So is Alice pregnant? Will Edward be there for the babies birth? Only I know. Okay so I still want people to pick from the following names:**

**GIRLS:**

**Lillian (Lily) Gabriella**

**Harmony Olivia**

**Sally Maire (Marie is my middle name)**

**BOYS:**

**William Adam**

**Edward Anthony Jr.**

**Bailey James**

**Okay so pick THREE names and review PLEASE!**

**-LOVE CULLEN1723**


	9. Living Arrangements and Birth

**Heyyy so yeah two chapters in less than two days! Anyway Who is ready for more Dr. Rob? Yeah this chapter will focus on Dr. Rob and his wife and family so you will finally meet Rob sweet little daughter! Can you say 'Awwwwwww"? When I pictured her I stared at a pic of Mr. Pattinson and Miss Stewart. So yeah...**

**-LUV CULLEN1723**

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Living Arrangements and a birth**_

**BellaPOV (One Week later)**

I'm bored. Right now I am lying down on my sofa staring at the ceiling.

"Arghhhhhh" I groaned just last week I met Edward's parents and found out that Edward might not be here for the birth, even though I didn't mind him not being there. Then my cell made a noise. A text message.

**COME OVER ROB WANTS TO TALK TO U**

**-Edward**

I quickly texted back and headed out the door and into my truck. As I drove I thought about what Edward had said about living arrangements. Maybe I should move in with him. Well he only has two guest rooms we need more room then that. My house has one guest room so that is a no no. I sigh as I drive up to Edward's gatekeeper, Leo.

"Hey Leo, how are the kids?" I asked. Since a week ago me and Leo have become friends.

"Hello Miss Bella. The kids are as hyper as usual and Mary says 'hi'" Leo said. Mary is Leo's wife.

"Oh good! Tell Mary 'Hello' for me" I said.

"Will do Miss Bella. Well let me let you go see Mr. Edward" he said opening the gate.

"Thank you Leo" I said driving into the small neighborhood.

"Your Welcome Miss Bella" I heard him say. I drive a little more then turn on Edward's driveway. I park then head to the front door only to find Edward already opening the door for me.

"Hello" I said while he pulled me by my waist then greeted me with a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm Hello" he said against my lips.

"Okay you two keep it PG-13" I heard Dr. Rob say behind Edward. I giggled and Edward groaned. Then Edward pulled us in and closed the door.

"Hey Dr. Rob" I said giving him a friendly hug.

"Hello Bella please call me Rob when outside the office" he said chuckling. I then got a good look at him. He looked just like Edward only his eyes were a blue-grey.

"Wow. You two could pass for twins" I said amazed.

"Yeah I know. It's kind of scary" Edward said leading us to the living room. He sat in his lazy boy chair then pulled me on his lap. While Rob laid out on Edward's sofa.

"So why am I here?" I asked putting my arms around Edward's neck.

"Well I got news that Edward won't be needed on Cosmopolis with me because they want to train this new guy so they will use him instead" Rob said running his hand thru his hair. I smiled and felt Edward sit up straight.

"So what's this newbie gonna do?" Edward asked.

"Um he will get my coffee, walk out first so fans will follow him, and keep me updated on my wife and family" Rob said now looking at the ceiling.

"So you finally got a little butler?" Edward asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that" Rob said laughing. Edward put out his fist as Rob did and they fist bumped. Then Rob's cell phone began to ring and he checked it.

"It's my wifey" Rob said while putting it on speakerphone.

"Hello dear" Rob said.

"ROBERT GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL NOW BECAUSE YOUR SON WANTS OUT NOW!" his wife, Kristen screamed. Rob's face paled.

"My son" he whispered then he remembered Kristen is on the phone.

"I'm on my way honey. Oh I am bringing your favorite person and his special friend too" Rob said while getting his keys out his pocket and making sign for us to follow him.

"Edward? Edward are you there?" Kristen asked.

"Hello Kristen. How are you?" Edward asked taking the phone from Rob as we got into Rob's SUV. Edward got shotgun while I sit in the backseat while Rob pulled out the driveway.

"Oh Edward Hello! I would be doing awesome if my husband would be by me" Kristen said sweetly.

"I am on my way sweetheart" Rob said waving bye to Leo then speeding on the road.

"Rob slow your ass down! Bella is pregnant too! If we get in a crash or something we will all die!" Edward yelled.

"Robert! Stop speeding I am only 5 centimeters!" Kristen yelled. I sat in the back in silence.

"Wait who is Bella? And why is she pregnant?" Kristen asked.

"I told you about her remember?" Rob said slowing down and driving into the hospital parking lot.

"Oh I remember! Hello Bella!" Kristen said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Pattinson" I whispered into the phone.

"Bella call me Kristen. Mrs. Pattinson is Rob's mom's mother-in-law" Kristen said and we heard another woman say 'You got it right Kristen'.

"Is that my mom?" Rob asked parking the SUV. Then we quickly got out.

"Yeah and your dad, sisters and all of my family. Meaning my mom and dad then my brothers Cameron, Taylor and Dana" Kristen said. When she said her brothers' names they yelled 'here' in the background.

"The whole clan is there. Wait where is Marie? Where is my baby girl?" Rob asked as Edward found out where Kristen was.

"She is here waiting from her daddy with her uncles by my door" Kristen said. I spotted them first and showed Rob.

"Sweetheart I see them. I'll see you in seconds" Rob said hanging up. A little girl with Rob's hair color, Kristen's wavy hair, Kristen's eyes color, and Rob's skin color comes running and giggling knocking her father off balance. Then I felt Edward's arms go around my waist.

I watched as father and daughter talked. As he held her, she giggled and he talked goofy then Rob kissed her forehead and asked to see mommy then she nodded. He put her down then she ran into the room where three men were standing.

"That was my daughter, Marie. Those three guys are my brother-in-laws Cameron in the middle Taylor on the left and Dana on the right" Rob said as we approached the three males.

"Guys you know Edward, but this is Bella and she is eleven weeks pregnant" Rob said to them. They nodded and said hello then headed to the waiting room. Rob then pushed the door open to reveal Marie on the bed with a very pregnant, tired and pale Kristen Stewart. Kristen spotted us.

"Rob you made it" she whispered as he went to his wife and kissed her on the lips. Then he sat by her side with Marie in his lap.

"Hello Edward! Hello Bella!" Kristen said greeting us with an excited voice.

"Hello Kristen" Edward said making his way to her side and hugging her. Then I followed Edward.

"Hello Kristen. It's nice to finally meet you" I said standing by her feet.

"Why Bella come here and give me a hug" she said gesturing to me. She hugged me tight them let go.

"Why don't we leave the happy family be for a while?" Edward suggested and I nodded. We headed to the waiting room and saw all of Rob's family then all of Kristen's family.

We greeted all of them then sat down together waiting as our friend and my doctor was about to have a second child with his wife. Little Five year old Marie came bouncing in the waiting room only to go sit between her two grandmothers.

"Daddy said Mommy is having brother right now" she said then asking if she said it right.

"Awwww" I said softly as Edward laced our fingers together.

"You want a little girl huh?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I want one too. Lilly Gabriella" Edward continued then I nodded again.

"Edward what about living arrangements? My house and your house is too small for three little children" I said looking up at him.

"Maybe we should get a house together?" Edward asked quietly while letting our noses touch.

"Yeah we should" I said nuzzling our noses together.

"House hunting. Tomorrow. And you are sleeping at my house tonight" Edward said before kissing me sweetly. I nodded and nuzzled our noses again. We heard two women 'Awwww'. We both turned our heads to see Rob's two sisters, Victoria and Lizzie watching us with tears in their eyes.

"Young Love" they said then stopped watching us and played with their phones. I giggled thinking how silly the situation looked. Then Rob came out holding a bundle of blue. We all rushed around him.

"Everyone welcome Robert Thomas Pattinson Jr" Rob whispered and everyone 'Awwww'. Then Rob had to bring him back to the nurses.

Edward and I went to the nursery to watch the nurses clean off Baby Robert.

"Beautiful isn't?" we heard Rob ask.

"Yeah" we both said then a bouncing and giggling Marie looked at her baby brother in wonder.

"To think you two will have three little beauties in less than seven months" Rob said looking at his tiny son as Marie came by his side.

"Yeah" we both whispered. Then Rob and Marie started to leave when Rob came back.

"Cameron is dropping you two off at Edward's house since I have to stay longer" he then he remembered.

"Oh my sisters said how y'all talked about having a little girl. Don't worry your next visit in five weeks will show if you have a girl or not" Rob said waving bye as he and his daughter made their way to his wife. Cameron appeared and gestured to us to follow him. The whole walk to the SUV and the ride to Edward's house was spent in quietness. Not a sound was made. After we were dropped off Cameron waved bye to us and left. Then we made our way inside to see it was seven-fifty five at night. I followed Edward upstairs and changed into a pair of his boxers and another old high school shirt. Then I slipped into his bed, but before I drifted off Edward slipped in bed and pulled me then kissed my head.

"Goodnight my sweet" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight mister famous" I whispered and he chuckled then we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Heyy again so What did you think of Rob's little girl? Will Edward and Bella get a house together? Will they get a Lilly Gabriella?**

**Anyway REVIEW, PM me, or Whatever!**

**- LUV CULLEN1723**

**Till next time!**


	10. House Hunters

**Hey here is the chapter I promised. I have a question...If u had a secret sister and your family never told you how would u feel? (I am depressed) PM me the answer because I don't know how to act now that I know. Anyway please review.**

**Luv,**

**Cullen1723 or follow me on twitter at Marie9625**

* * *

**Famous Little Surprise**

**Chapter 9- House Hunters**

**EdwardPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes and turn my head to see Bella sleeping peacefully and her slow breathing making her chest rise and fall in deep slow breathes. I untangle myself from her and slowly and quietly dress then I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I start fixing eggs, toast, and grits. As the toast pops out I spread strawberry jam on the toast then I begin on the eggs. After I crack the eggs, beat them and add pepper and salt I feel two arms go around my waist and a kiss is placed on the center of my back.

"Good morning Bella" I said as I pour the eggs into the hot pan on the stove.

"Morning" she said then sat at the table with two pieces of toast. I finish the eggs then sit by Bella. She nibbles on the eggs.

"Oh shit! I forgot to make grits!" I said finishing my breakfast.

"That's okay. Um..Do you have any plans for today?" Bella asked finally finishing her toast.

"Actually I do" I said picking up all of our dirty dishes.

"Oh well I will be leaving so you can get on with your day" Bella whispered then quickly went upstairs. I frowned at her reactions then ran after her. She was putting on her clothes from yesterday.

"What are you doing?" I asked blocking the exit for my room.

"Leaving so you can do what you have to do" Bella said standing in front of me fully dressed.

"Well my plans include you" I said kissing her lips sweetly.

"Doing what exactly?" she asked playfully.

"Looking for a house" I said kissing her again.

"Why?" she asked with confusion soaked into her word.

"Well I think I need a bigger and safer house for the babies" I said kissing her again while pulling her against my body.

"Then why do you need me for that?" she asked before kissing me again.

"Bella you don't remember what we talked about?" I asked with surprise. She started laughing like crazy.

"Edward I remember I was just joking! Gosh can't you take a joke" she said giggling while and walking away from me and down the stairs.

"I can take a joke" I whined while following her down the stairs.

"Sure you can" she said throwing my keys at me, which I caught them effortlessly.

"So how many houses are we going to look at?" she asked as we got in the car.

"Alice said four" I said backing out of my driveway.

"Wait, Alice knows?" Bella asked asked confused.

"Yeah I texted her yesterday when you weren't paying attention" I said waving to Leo.

"Oh" she said as her cheeks flushed.

"Okay the first house is two stories, eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, and a outdoor deck with pool" I said after twenty minutes of driving and parking in front of the house. It was beautiful from the outside. A nice cream color with a tint of light brown. It had four front windows with no shutters and the second story windows had flower beds hanging from them. Just looking at the house made me feel at home and all the land was perfect for children.

"I love it" I whisper as we get out the car.

"Me too, but let's check it out first and look at other houses before you pick" Bella said as we stood in front of my car staring at the house with clasped hands.

"Hellooo Darlingss" we heard two voices greet us. We got turned to see a red headed woman and a blonde man in business suits running to us.

"I'm James and this is my wife, Victoria!" the man sang while pointing out his wife.

"And this is our son, Laurent!" Victoria sung as a teenaged boy slowly made his way to us while his strawberry blonde hair fell in front of eyes.

"Hello please excuse my parents. I will show you the house and call me Larry" the boy said depressed. Bella and I nodded. He started walking to the house with us on his heels while his parents were on our heels.

"Laurent remember to show them the kitchen first, then living area, and end with the bedrooms" Victoria said from behind us.

"Then show them the extras like the deck, library, and game room" James continued.

"I know now shut it" Larry said aggravated. He showed us everything with a small smile, however when his parents butted in he showed hate.

"I love the house, but I just want to see the others to make sure that this is the one" I told Larry as he walked us to the car while his parents locked the house up.

"That's alright. Well have fun house hunting" he said with a wave as we climbed into my car.

"I liked him, but his parents are creeps" Bella said with an uneasy feeling.

"I feel the same. Now for the next three houses we will walk through by ourselves" I said getting on the road then speeding away from the first house.

"Okay" she said staring out the windshield. I drove for fifteen minutes before I parked in front of a cottage, the second house.

"It reminds me of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" Bella whispered as we walked to the front door. It was nice, but too small. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nook, and barely any room for children.

"It was so pretty, but I am not Snow White" Bella said as we drove away from the cottage.

"I know" I chuckled and kissed her hand.

"Okay what is the deal with the statues in the yard?" Bella asked as we parked in front of the third house. This house was two stories with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, library, and huge back and front yard. Only the statues of famous people in front were creepy.

"Is that Tom Hanks?" Bella asked as we passed a huge Tom Hanks statue from when he was Forrest Grump.

"Yeah" I said quickly opening the front door, but quickly shut it back.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"This person was a freak! The walls are covered with celebrity wallpaper. When you first enter you see Robert Pattinson, Benjamin Stone, Orlando Bloom and me. I find that creepier than normal" I said quickly ushering Bella back to the car.

"That wall must have been the hottest wall ever" I heard Bella mutter under her breath.

"To women, yeah, but to a grown man who was on the wall that is scary" I said speeding out of there and quickly finding the fourth and last house.

"Last one" I said with a sigh of happiness.

"It's cute" Bella said looking at the palace look alike. This place looked like the royals lived there. It was two stories with seven bedrooms, a nook, library, huge kitchen, giant den, but a small living room.

"I don't like it" I said as I closed my car door.

"Why?" Bella asked as her phone 'dinged'

"That living needs to be bigger and Prince William and Kate Middleton won't even want to live in that freaking palace" I said as I headed to Bella's house.

"You never know. Kate might like big houses" she said snapping her phone shut.

"You're right, but that was crazy! That price and the irregular shaped rooms" I said as I finally pulled into Bella's driveway.

"Wait here. I just need to grab some clothes then I will be back" she said kissing my cheek then heading into the house. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Ed-man" Rob said cheerfully.

"What's up Rob?" I said wondering why he is calling me at almost six thirty in the afternoon.

"Well we are still in the hospital, but I wanted to remind you that Bella's next appointment is in four weeks" Rob said then a baby started crying in the background.

"Thanks Rob" I said as I noticed Bella coming out her house with a duffle bag.

"Your welcome mate. Bye" he said and hung up. Bella opened her door and quickly got ready to go.

"Ready?" I asked looking at her. She nodded, but her expression told me she wanted to say something else. Quickly made the fifteen minutes ride to my house to a shorter ten minutes drive instead. As we got out the car I noticed Bella still looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopped her before she got on the stairs.

"Nothing" she whispered then quickly made her way upstairs with me hot on her heels.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked again. She didn't look at me at first, but then she looked at me in my eyes.

"I pick the first house" she said.

"That's it? That's what made you uneasy earlier?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and blushed. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her.

"I agree" I said kissing her again and I realized in that moment that I love her because of her little weird acts or scarlet blushes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Um what?" she asked with her eyes shut. I lowered my mouth to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered.


	11. See you l8ter

**Hey so looooonnnnnnggggg time no chapter. I am sorry, but school comes first. Anyway so please review and sorry it is super short, but again school and writer's block.**

**-Luv**

**Cullen1723 or Marie2596 on twitter (Warning: I do not own the characters or the twilight saga (Sadly) **

**if you follow me on twitter I will tweet about anything and everything. (ex: Benjamin Stone, Robert Pattinson, and rude people)**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 10- I love you, but see you l8ter

BellaPOV

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear. I blinked several times all while my brain processed his words. Edward pulled his head away from my ear and looked me straight in the eyes. I believe that I do love Edward, with all of my heart.

"Bella, I love you" he whispered again.

"Edward I-I love you too" I whispered back before Edward's lips covered my lips. His fingers locked in my hair as our kiss turned from innocent to passionate in a matter of seconds. We made our way to the bed and our clothes flew off of each other. We made slow passionate love. If this is what a good life is I hope I never lose it.

THE NEXT MORNING-

My eyes fluttered opened from a dream of my pure imagination. I turned my head and saw Edward sleeping peaceful with bits of red tints in his hair from the sunlight showing throughout the room. I kissed his forehead trying not to wake him then I got up and out of bed and went to brush my teeth in the bathroom. I breathed out a deep breath then quickly showered. After the shower my only other opinion of clean clothes was Edward's clothes. I grabbed a clean vintage Beetles shirt then made my way to the kitchen. Quickly I cooked Edward and myself each four pancakes. By the time I had put butter and syrup on both stacks of pancakes. Then I heard Edward coming down the stairs as I fixed him orange juice and poured myself some milk. Just as he walked through the kitchen I placed his breakfast on the table. Then I noticed Edward was dressed in sweat pants, an old shirt, jacket and black converse.

"Um Edward why are you dressed like that?" I asked while watching him sit down and began to eat. I took his fork.

"Talk" I said with a 'mother's voice'.

"I just got a call about my next movie. They need me for sizing and a bunch of other crap that takes like two hours" Edward explained then took his fork back so he could finish his two last pancakes.

"Edward what about the house we looked at? Don't we have to sign papers today?" I asked after he finished the pancakes and juice.

"Yeah. So after I finish I will pick you up then sign the papers and do whatever the hell we want for the rest of the day" he said while cleaning his dishes then he kissed me with such passion that I nearly pasted out.

"I love you" he said after kissing me then he left.

"Well that was interesting" I said then wobbled to the living room.

"How is it possible for me to be tired? I just woke up!" I said annoyed with myself. I planted myself on the sofa and felt my eyes get heavy then it went black as sleep took over.

EdwardPOV

"You are the most idiotic, stupid, jackass on the face of the earth!" Alice yelled at me. I ran my hands over my face.

"I know" I said watching as she paced across the room several times.

"You should have stayed home. Then y'all could have went bought the house" she said well still pacing.

"Well I had six texts from Jasper about that new movie I signed for and that you two needed me" I said feeling stupider.

"Don't worry I know! Jasper is a dead man! Now go back home, get your girl then buy the new house. Then the rest of the day buy furniture and other needs for the house" Alice said pulling me up and pushing me out of her new office.

"I will. Oh by the way I love the new office building that y'all bought" I said before she slammed her door in my face. I turned to walk out, but as soon as I stepped out of the building I hear the worst sound known possible to any male actor, screaming fan girls.

"Crap!" I mumbled under my breath.

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU" one shouted.

"ARE YOU SINGLE?" another one asked.

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!" another screamed.

"Too late someone is having my babies already" I whisper under my breath. Then I started a slow jog which lead to a full on run to my car. As I finally saw my car I pressed the unlock button and as quick as possible I got in, and made my way on to the street without hitting anyone. I pulled out my phone as I passed Leo, who had a bright smile.

"Hello this is Nomad. We sell and buy houses for you. This is Larry speaking, How may I help you?" a teenage voice came on.

"Hey Larry this is Edward Cullen calling about the house you showed me yesterday" I said as I pulled into my driveway.

"Oh yes sir. Would you like to look at it again?" Larry asked.

"No I would like to buy the house" I said parking my car and getting out.

"REALLY? I mean sir thank you! When do you have time to sign the papers?" Larry asked excitedly.

"In about twenty minutes I will come by. Is that okay with you?" I asked sticking my key into the keyhole of the doorknob.

"Of course sir! See you then!" Larry said excitedly before hanging up, I think I just made his day.


	12. Two Amazing Surprises

**Hey so short chapter, but long wait sorry, but writer's block and being an honor student doesn't help with trying to upload chapters are even write.**

****ATTENTION- I would really love if someone would make a banner for this story or maybe a video on youtube. I would be greatful if so just PMS me before Halloween.**

****ATTENTION AGAIN- I loved the Footloose re-make so I will try and write Footloose fanfiction and Nine Lives of Chloe King. THIS IS NOT FOR SURE, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW. **

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 11- Two amazing surprises!

BellaPOV

"Bell-la Wake up" a voice said.

"No" I mumbled while hitting something hard with my hand.

"Love please don't touch that part of me while I have something important to say" the voice said wait that was Edward.

"What part did I touch?" I asked with a sly grin.

"I think you know already which part" Edward said with a chuckle. I kissed Edward and opened my eyes.

"Now what possessed you to wake up a pregnant lady?" I asked while sitting up and pushed Edward off of me.

"While first I want to remind you that we will know the sexes of the babies in three weeks. Secondly, we need to go sign the papers for the new house right now so get up!" Edward said excitedly. I stared at him then started walking upstairs to grab my purse.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked very confused by my actions.

"Well make up your mind! Are we going to sign papers for the house or what?" I asked while going back down stairs.

"We are going sign papers, but why do you need your purse?" he asked while taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Edward do I ever ask you why you bring your wallet everywhere?" I asked and made my way to the passenger side of Edward's car.

"No?" he said confused by the question.

"When then don't ask why I need my purse" I said closing the car door.

"Yes dear" he said in a low voice. For the rest of the trip we listened to the music on the radio. Then Edward pulled into the long driveway of our soon-to-be house. As Edward came to a full stop we noticed a unhappy and unpeppy James and Victoria standing in front of the house.

"What is wrong with them?" I asked scared to get out the car.

"I have no idea" Edward said getting out first then I quickly followed his lead.

"Hello James and Victoria. How are you two today?" Edward asked with a warm smile.

"We made a bet" Victoria cried out.

"I didn't think he would win" James sobbed.

"Excuse us?" I asked confused by what was going on.

"Our son, Laurent made a bet with us" James said sadly with a shake of his head.

"The bet was that he could sell six houses in five months" Victoria said with a frown.

"Today he sold the sixth house to you two" James said with a sneer.

"Now Laurent wants us to call him 'Larry' and he can finally get a car with the money he earned" Victoria sobbed.

"Of course he is our baby so we are deeply upset" James sobbed. I spotted Larry running happily to us with a huge packet and a even bigger smile.

"Hello Cullens!" Larry said cheerfully while his strawberry blonde hair was blowing with the wind.

"Hey Larry, How are you today?" Edward said with a smug smile.

"I am utterly gleeful. My parents are finally going to listen to me. I finally got a car! It is absolutely amazing!" Larry said with a huge smile.

"That's good. So where do we sign?" I asked with glee. I think his happiness is rubbing off on me.

"Oh sorry! Here and here is a pen" Larry said handing us the packet and a pen. We brought the paper by the car and signed in all the right places, but while doing this we were entertained by Larry and his parents arguing.

"Laurent please rethink all of this" Victoria started.

"No mom I need some kind of freedom! You treat me like a infant!" Larry yelled.

"Well if you would act like a teenage we wouldn't treat you badly" James said.

"Whatever" Larry said loudly before walking over to us with a huge smile.

"I always wanted to argue with them" he continued as he approached us.

"Here my good man" I said handing Larry the huge packet.

"Thank you so much!" Larry gushed as he shook our hands and ran to a shiny new red sports car.

"That was different, yet amusing" I said out loud.

"No that was strange" Edward chuckled before grabbing my hand and began walking into our house.

"What the hell?" I said loudly as we entered the main room.

"SURPRISE! I just finished decorating your house!" Alice screamed as she popped up behind a sofa.

"Wow!" I said amazed by her work.

"Alice why?" Edward grumbled.

"Well Edward I won't have that much time anymore since 'something' happened" Alice whispered.

"What happened?" I asked while going to the love seat in the corner.

"None of you twos business" Alice said before skipping out of the house.

"And that was Alice Cullen-Hale ladies and gentlemen. And don't forget to tip your waiter" Edward said in an announcer's voice.

"I wonder..." I said out loud.

"Bella it's Alice just don't try to explain or think about it" Edward said chuckling.

* * *

**PLEASE let me know what you thought. I know it was rushed, but I felt bad about the long wait.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cullen1723**


	13. Secrets

**Hey so yeah here it is. Can you please make something for this story (examples: YouTube videos, banners) PLEASE PLEASE. If you do make something I will beta your stories. So please PM as soon as possible.**

**Luv,**

**Cullen1723 **

**On twitter Marie9625**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 12- Secrets

EdwardPOV

"Bella where do you want to put the home phone at?" I asked as I heard her moving things upstairs.

"Anywhere" she yelled from upstairs. I don't care so I just put it back where Alice had it. The is house completely done and it is ready to live in, but today is a slow boring day that will drag on and on.

"I think I will watch a movie" I mumbled while throwing my body on the sofa and landing with a soft 'thud'.

"Edward! Can you come put up the cribs?" Bella yelled from the nursery.

"Coming honey" I answered and jogged up the stairs. When I entered the room a very pregnant Bella was sitting in a rocking chair holding three little Teddy bears.

"Hello Sweetheart" I said sweetly as I kissed her lips softly.

"I know you Edward so don't even try to romance your way out of doing this" she whispered against my lips.

"Well at least I tried" I said shrugging while walking towards the three large boxes.

BellaPOV

Yeah he tried and failed. I mean I am pregnant that means my senses are heighten times one hundred. I felt my phone vibrating in pocket.

"Hello Alice" I said sweetly.

"Bella, Are you and Edward busy right now?" Alice asked quickly.

"No, well Edward is just starting to build one of the cribs" I said while watching Edward read the directions.

"Tell Edward to stop! Jasper and I have a announcement to make" she said loudly.

"Okay. Do you want to come to us? Or we come to you?" I asked scared by her tone of voice.

"Just open your front door" she said. I got up slowly and looked out the window that faced the lawn and front road. I saw Alice all in pink tapping her high heel pumps while her hands rested upon her pink dress covered hips. Jasper stood by his truck quickly talking into his cell phone.

"Whatcha looking at- Never mind. I see them" Edward said then took my hand and helped me down stairs. Lord Help me if Alice is ticked off.

EdwardPOV

After I got Bella to sit down on the sofa I slowly opened the front door.

"What took you so long?" Alice screamed then stormed off into the living room where Bella was seated.

"Hey Edward" Jasper said with a smile as he strolled into the house.

"What's her problem?" I asked as Jasper and I walked to the living room.

"You'll see" he said then sat in the lazyboy recliner. Quickly I sat by Bella and Alice made her way to the center of the room.

"Well I have some upsetting news to share" she said sadly.

"Alice" Jasper warned.

"I know it is good for us, but what about my family?" Alice questioned.

"Darlin it is temporary" Jasper said calmly.

"What is temporary?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella.

"Jazzy and I are moving...to New Orleans" Alice whispered then her tears fell from her eyes.

"Congrats Jasper and Alice. I would love to see the big easy" I said.

"Umm Edward what do you mean?" Jasper asked with confusion on his face.

"Well I am staying in California with Bella" I said then kissed Bella's forehead.

"Attention Stupid!" Alice yelled pointing at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Edward we have to move because of you. Remember you signed to do that movie in New Orleans. The one where you play a cop undercover" Jasper said. I felt like my world just stopped.

"Wait! What about Bella? She can't-no won't be by herself!" I yelled.

"Well Stupid if you would listen. Bella would come with us since Rob is doing the movie too. Him, his wife and children go everywhere with him. Since he is Bella's doctor it would work if anything happened. Don't forget this is only going to take three months to film" Alice said annoyed then got up and dropped her body on top of the other recliner.

"Alice and Jasper can you both leave? I need to make some calls" I said not looking at them. Jasper got up and left. Alice got up and stopped at the door.

"Oh and Edward something else I need to tell you" she said staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry for my attitude" she whispered then ran out in tears.

"At least she's sorry" Bella whispered while I nodded feeling my body is numb from the news.


	14. Before New Orleans

**Hey so yeah I know long time no..Uh read? I don't know. Anyway blame the amazing Breaking Dawn Part 1 movie! I saw it three times! Another reason I wasn't on online is that I got a rude review about my grammar. I want all of you to know that I do NOT have a BETA so I ain't going to be perfect. **

**End of first rant- Can someone please make something for this story. (on my knees begging) A video or banner anything! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter Marie9625**

******This chapter is in honor of...ILoveRobPattinson! Girl I adore you! You got me to write another chapter thank you so much! Luv ya!**

**Luv Cullen1723**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 13- New Orleans Preparation

EdwardPOV

"What do you mean by 'They said you agreed'" I yelled into my cell phone.

"Well Jasper said his boss wants everyone in New Orleans ASAP" Rob said as I heard a little girl giggling in the background.

"Rob, Jasper's boss is Alice" I said annoyed then I felt Bella massage my shoulders.

"Oh, Well I didn't know that" he argued then I heard a loud crash in the background.

"Sounds like something broke" I said annoyed with the situation at hand.

"Yeah Marie broke some little-Oh crap that was Kristen's little glass husky" he realized.

"You in trouble" I tease.

"No shit Sherlock! I gotta go!" he said before hanging up.

"Someone is now in the doghouse" I said before hanging up the phone.

"So what did Rob say?" Bella asked from across the room.

"Well they are going to New Orleans and supposedly we are going to be seated all next to each other" I sighed pulling my hair.

"Okay well...that's fine" she said sadly while going to our room.

RING

RING

"What Rob?" I answered my stupid phone.

"Is it alright if we sleep at your house tonight?" he asked.

"We?" I questioned.

"Me, Kristen and the kids" he asked.

"Why?" I asked pulling my hair harder than before.

"You live closer to the airport" he stated.

"Whatever" I said then hung up. My life is fucking stress filled right now. I am selling my old house and Bella's old house. No one wants her house because they can't find it. Then no one wants my house because it is in a gated community.

"Arghhhhhh" I moaned.

"We are packed for tomorrow" I heard Bella whisper. I looked at her sad expression and I wanted to cry. She looked depressed and I knew I could not help her with her situation and my job requirements. I motioned her to come to me. Quickly she made her way to me. I hugged her close as I felt her tears soak my shirt. It is my fault she is so stress I wish I could do something for her, but I can't.

"Rob and his family are sleeping here tonight since we live closer to the airport" I whispered and I felt her nod her head.

"You want to lay down for awhile?" I asked nudging the side of her head.

Again she answered me with a small nod of her head. I faintly heard three little knocks on the front door. Bella sighed then let go of me, however she didn't answer the door, but instead she went upstairs presumably to our bedroom.

"Let me go answer the door" I said to myself as I walked to the front door. As soon as I opened the door Marie flew inside.

"Hello Edward thank you so much for letting us stay tonight" a tired Kristen said before she kissed my cheek then went to find Marie.

"Nice house Edward" Rob commented while holding a tiny baby boy.

"Hello to you too Rob" I said as he passed me and made his way into the house.

"Where is Bella?" he asked setting down Robert Jr's baby bag.

"She is stressed and tired so she is mostly likely sleeping right now" I said sitting down on the sofa.

"Poor Bella" he whispered while Marie came giggling in the room.

"Eddie!" she giggled while landing in my lap.

"What's up sweetheart?" I said tickling her sides. She wouldn't stop squirming then she told me to stop.

"Eddie where do I get to sleep?" she asked sweetly as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"You get to sleep in the room next to your parents' room" as soon as I said that she jumped off of me and ran up the stairs.

"Does she ever slow down?" I asked Rob while he shook his head 'no'.

"She hung out with my sisters today so she is extra hyper" he said amused by the thought. Kristen came kissed Rob on the cheek then took baby Robert and his bag then made her way back upstairs.

"Love you too" Rob said as she zoomed pass us.

"Rob you can stay in here and watch TV if you want" I said making my way to the staircase.

"Nah I'll just go to bed" he said following me to the second floor.

"Night Rob" I said as I got to my bedroom door. I think I heard him said the same thing, but I wasn't sure. As I enter the baby blue painted room I saw Bella sleeping on the huge white bed in the middle. Quickly I stripped down to my boxers then quietly I climbed into bed and started drifting off to sleep.

BellaPOV

5:44AM

I woke up sweating and panting. Slowly I took in my surroundings noticing Edward was still sleeping and our plane was leaving in three hours.

"Crap" I whispered and slowly got out of bed. Quickly as a woman pregnant with triplets could move I showered and got dressed then went down stairs to cook breakfast. As I got downstairs I noticed the flat screen TV was on. I peeked and saw Marie dressed in a pink Disney princess outfit while watching Mickey Mouse clubhouse. I smiled then saw the kitchen lights were on. Kristen was dressed in jeans and a Beatles shirt that was tied in the front. She was feeding baby Robert and he eagerly sucked the bottle. I saw the time on the oven 6:25.

"Hello Kristen" I said walking to the fridge.

"Hey Bella, I hope we didn't wake you. Robby is on his own little time table" she worried.

"Oh no you didn't wake me. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked taking out milk, orange juice, eggs and fruits.

"Only orange juice. Thank you Bella" she said gratefully. I poured her a cup and handed it to her with a smile. Then I made scrambled five eggs then I remembered about Marie. I walked into the living room and saw her giggling at the TV.

"Marie do you want breakfast?" I asked sweetly.

"Can I have a PB & J, Miss Bella?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course" I said then fixed her breakfast and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Miss Bella" she said sweetly. When I entered the kitchen again Edward and Rob were eating the eggs I had made. Only Edward had orange juice and Rob had milk.

"Good morning Bella" they chorused.

"Good Morning" I said while cleaning the kitchen.

"I put everything we need in the car already" Edward said between bites. I nodded while trying to finish cleaning the rest of the kitchen. Marie came and brought me her cup and plate.

"Here you go, Miss Bella" she said while handing me her plate and cup.

"Thank you Marie" I said happily as she giggled then she ran out the front door seconds before her mother and baby brother.

"Well we need to get going" Edward said after cleaning his plate and kissing my cheek. Then he processed to the front door.

"Rob can you please lock the door before you leave?" I asked as he cleaned his plate.

"One second Bella and I will walk out with you" he said with his British accent. After putting down the plate he looped his arm through mine and we walked out the door. Quickly I locked it and Rob made his way to his car. I made my way to the passenger side of Edward's car.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked after I buckled myself and we saw Rob and his family leave the yard.

"Yeah let's get this over with" I said holding one of Edward's hands.


	15. Airplane Ride

**Heyyyy So first I want all of you to check out the story by ILoveRobPattinson- _My Life Is Changing. _She is a sweetheart so send her a shout out and a review, tell her I sent you. Today I started writing a fanfiction for FOOTLOOSE! I am so excited my first story from a movie. **

**Okay so now please enjoy this chapter because I wrote it like that because I am scared of the reactions I will get from that. **

**Leave reviews and send me PMs because I want to talk with my fans!**

**Luv,**

**Cullen1723 (Maire9625 on twitter)**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 14- Airplane Ride

EdwardPOV

I parked my car first and Rob followed then parked on the side of me.

"Bella can you help Kristen with Marie and Robby?" Rob asked Bella as he got out of his car.

"Sure" she answered then walked to Marie and held her hand as Kristen got baby Robert and his baby bag. Then they started walking in the airport together. I popped the trunk and grabbed my bag and Bella's bag. Both bags were filled to the top with clothes and five pairs of shoes. Since I was somewhat rich I had money to buy clothes for the past however many months we would be in New Orleans. Then I slipped Bella's small purse or bag, I honestly have no idea what it was, but it had my phone, her phone, our phone charges, her makeup and little things that we might need. After that I grabbed the trunk and closed it then I saw the funniest thing in the world. Rob had a pink princess bag around his neck, two suitcases on wheels and then one suitcase had a guitar case tightly secured on top. To finish off Rob he had a large backpack on his back then he closed the trunk with his chin.

"See Cullen you laugh now, but wait you will have three kids instead of my darling two children" he mocked as he started towards the airport. I followed while chuckling to myself thinking that Rob could have had a private jet pick up him, his wife and children last night at our house. Being famous and having a family has perks.

"Whatever Rob" I said as we entered the airport almost immediately four men came and showed us where to go and they brought us to Kristen and Bella. Then they took our bags to the plane quickly. Then we had to stand in line at the metal detector. I hate this part. I understand since 9/11 they have to watch everyone closely so that doesn't happen ever again. After the metal detector we were seated in first class. I was seated between Bella and Rob. Rob was falling to sleep by the window. While Bella was using her left hand to rub her stomach protectively while whispering to herself. In front of us was Alice, Jasper and another woman who was a fan of Alice. Jasper was at the end reading a book. While Alice and the other woman were giggling about clothes and new fashions. Sitting behind us was Kristen and the kids. Kristen was in the middle soothing baby Robert; he was sitting by the window crying and whimpering. Marie was at the end saying 'Hi' to everyone who was passing by. Many people looked at Rob, Kristen and I a little longer than they needed to. Just because we are famous doesn't mean you can look at us like we have three heads are something.

"Edward people are staring at our hands" Bella whispered into my ear. I didn't realize that my hand and Bella's hand were intertwined.

"So that is their problem" I said while grinning and squeezing her hand. If only she knew what I was just thinking.

"Edward when we get off the plane you and Bella head to the hotel. Rob and Kristen head to the hotel also, but then go to set because they need a family shot of y'all since you are both in the movie" Jasper said between his and Alice's seat.

"Oh Edward I almost forgot, but they removed Tanya from the movie so now it will either Garrett's wife; Kate or Sam's wife; Emily. Since the company does not want a repeat of last year" Alice said before continuing her conversation with the lady on the side of her.

"Good since I don't want a repeat either" I muttered while watching as drool left Rob's mouth. Yuck!

"Edward? Can you hand me Rob's phone?" Kristen asked putting her hand out.

"Everyone please buckle up. We are ready for lift off. Our destination will be reached in three hours and thirty two minutes" the speaker spoke. I grabbed Rob's phone from his hand and slipped it to Kristen.

"Thanks Edward" she said.

Three Hours and ten minutes later...

Okay this plane ride was somewhat normal. The first hour was quiet because everyone fell asleep. The flight attendant was most likely happy about that. The second hour wasn't too bad. Baby Rob fussed for a bottle while Marie was mad because the baby woke her. Kristen gave Marie Rob's iPhone then gave baby Rob a bottle. Now, fast forward to now and you wouldn't believe your eyes. Rob was still fast asleep like he was right after we got on the plane. Bella and I were talking about the babies and future situations that might come up. Poor Jasper was trying to explain to the flight attendant that his wife was sorry for calling her a "trashy dresser and a whore clown," Honestly I have no idea what that meant, but Alice and the woman on the side of her knew what it meant. Unfortunately the flight attendant heard and knew the meaning too so she flipped out. Lucky for Alice that Jasper is here and defending her ass. Kristen is fussing with Marie about having or not having a cell phone at such a young age. Then father like son baby Rob has been sleeping since they gave him his bottle. I just wish this flight was over!

Twenty five minutes later...

"I'm free!" I shouted as I kissed the airport's ground in New Orleans.

"Edward it wasn't that bad" Bella said rubbing her four months pregnant tummy.

"Yes it was! Rob took medicine to sleep through the whole trip!" I told her. That sneaky British bastard, he took medicine right before we sat down in the plane so he would be knocked out. I wish I could have come up with a plan like that.


	16. New Orleans

**Yeah I'm back after like a huge ass break. SAD NEWS- This story will only have 20 or 25 chapters. I think most of you just realized that we are on our fifthteen chapter. The next few chapters are going to move kind of fast because Bella is only five months pregnant. **

**-HELP!-**

**I NEED...**

**-A BETA**

**-AT LEAST ONE BANNER MADE TO FOR THIS STORY **

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-Love Cullen1723**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 15- New Orleans Jazz

BellaPOV

As we drive through New Orleans the city lights up with music. I hear jazz music filling the air, people dancing with loved ones. While some people cook gumbo, crawfish and shrimp. We pass by Bubba Gump's restaurant, silently I make note to mention that I want to eat there.

"Edward" I said while he drove our rental car in and out of New Orleans.

"Yeah" he answered with a sleepily voice.

"Tomorrow will mark me as five months pregnant" I said with smile thinking about how quick that third trimester should pass. I felt the car pull over quickly then parked. I looked over at Edward with a confused expression. Edward was white as a ghost with the most scared expression on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked shaking his shoulder. He didn't move; all he did was stare straight ahead. I felt tears form at my eyes then they slid down my face quickly behind each other.

"Edward, you're scaring me. Please say something" I begged as tears continued racing down my face.

"Five months" I heard Edward whisper in a scared child like voice.

"What's wrong with five months?" I questioned with my arms crossed.

"We are going to be parents to three beautiful tiny children in five months" he said in a whisper then he repeated it in till he used his outside voice.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked worried as his paleness went away and his normal skin tone returned.

"I, Edward Cullen, will be a father in five months" he said finally with a huge smile on his face. I know that expression, well not well, but I know that expression.

"Realization" I said while Edward nodded happily. It just hit Edward that he will be a father in a few months. I felt the car start moving again. We pulled up to our hotel right as Rob was unloading the car of his suitcases.

"What took you two so long?" he asked with a pink princess bag hanging from around his neck.

"Edward just realized everything" I said wobbling into the hotel.

"Okay?" he said confused. I checked us in then waited for Rob and Edward to join me in the elevator.

"Floor 25 here we come" I said pressing the 25th floor button.

"Bella in a week I can tell you what you are having" Rob said while struggling with the suitcase.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching the numbers change as we go up.

"Well I think you and Edward want to know if you are having boys, girls or a mix of them" he said finally pulling the pink bag from around his neck.

'Ding'

"Aw man I did that for nothing" he complained while trying to put the bag back around his neck, but instead I grabbed the pink bag and started walking down the hall to our rooms. After I look back to see Edward right behind me while Rob was struggling with his bags while trying to get the room cards out his pocket.

"Rob need some help?" I asked while he answered with a shake of his head.

"Finally!" he said while pulling out his key card. Before he inserted the key card his door opened.

"Rob what took you so long?" an annoyed Kristen asked while holding her sleeping son.

"How did you get in already?" Rob asked in disbelief as Edward pointed to our door, quickly I put our key card and pushed opened our door.

"When I checked us in I got a key card just like you. Didn't you get my text?" Kristen asked while getting Rob's phone out his front right pocket.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't feel it in my pocket and it's on silent" Rob said before kissing her forehead and leading them and their bags inside their room.

"They are the strangest, yet nicest couple I have ever met" Edward commented as he set down our bags on the small sofa by the window.

"Edward, don't you and Rob have to go start filming today?" I asked wobbling to the king sized bed.

"Oh crap! Thanks for reminding me" he said before kissing my cheek. Quickly he grabbed our other key card then promised to text me later, before leaving.

"Life of a celebrity" I muttered before I felt my eyes lids grow heavy and close.

EdwardPOV

As we are walking to the car after our long work shift, I start repeating myself over and over again; Annoying Rob and Kristen in the process.

"I feel bad about leaving Bella at the hotel" I said for the fifth time.

"Edward she looked tired so she is most likely happily napping" Kristen commented while fixing the strap on the baby bag.

"Kristen is right most likely" Rob said while holding Marie's hand in his right. While his left hand held a baby car sear with a sleeping little boy in it.

"I know it's just I'm worried about her" I stressed while pulling on my hair.

"You are too stressed" Rob said as he hooked the car seat in the backseat beside a sleepily Marie.

"Edward all of your hair is going to fall out with all this stress" Kristen commented while getting in the passenger seat.

"Well how does Rob still have his hair? He is more stressed than me" I joke as Marie's head lands on my shoulder.

"Har Har. You are so funny" Rob said sarcastically.

"So Edward, when are you going to propose to Bella?" Kristen asked after we are half way back to the hotel.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well she is pregnant with your children" she stated as we approached a red light.

"Does that mean I have to marry her?" I asked understanding her a bit better.

"Duh, Those children will need a father in their lives so why not you" she said as we started driving again.

"Yeah Edward, marry Bella; oh don't forget to tell Bella we will know the genders tomorrow morning at ten" Rob commented.

"When should I propose? Are you leaving with us to go to the doctor's?" I asked Rob as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I don't know propose when you know it is the right time. Yes, I will be your doctor so we will carpool to the place" he answered while parking. After they got the children out and headed back to our respectful rooms the thought hit me. "Will Bella even want to marry me?" I asked out loud before falling into a restless slumber.


	17. Almost there

**Hey there. I know its been awhile, but with those new Robsten pictures that came out from the Cannes I got super inspired. So here you have a chapter that was written with in eight hours and I don't mean that it is bad. It actually is good. **

**-Cullen1723**

**I NEED A BETA AND I WOULD LOVE IF SOMEONE PMed ME BECAUSE I ALSO NEED A BANNER OR SOMETHING FOR THIS AWESOME STORY!**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 16- Almost there

**7 months pregnant**

BellaPOV

"Edward, how much longer are we going to be in New Orleans?" I asked trying to stand up. Edward noticed and came to help me.

"I should be done before next week" he said while pulling me up. I pouted at his answer. Next week would be my eight month mark and since we are having triplets I will most likely give birth before my nine months mark.

"Bella I know that look your making. I am trying to finish quicker, but the director is being a pain in the ass" he explained before kissing my nose. We both turned our heads as our hotel door opened.

"Come on Edward! This is our last day!" Rob yelled while rubbing his hands together.

"Really?" I asked excitedly with bright eyes.

"Oh you didn't tell her yet?" Rob asked.

"I was about to" Edward said disappointed.

"Oops sorry mate" Rob said with his British accent then slowly walked out the door.

"Surprise" Edward said weakly.

"That's okay" I said holding his face.

"Well I better get going then" he said kissing my lips then walked out the hotel room. I giggled gleefully because today he is done filming.

EdwardPOV

"Why Rob?" I asked in the elevator.

"Dude, yesterday was our last day. I'am just coming with you to help pick out the ring" Rob said while pressing the lobby button.

"I know, but I wanted to see her reaction" I said.

"Well she looked damn slap happy when I told her" Rob said while watching the numbers go down.

"Whatever" I said while crossing my arms. Rob laughed just as the elevator's doors opened. Before anyone could notice us we hopped into our rental car.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Rob finally asked as we sped out of New Orleans.

"I'm not sure yet, but if she is awake when we get back I might just drop down on one knee there" I said while passing under the sign that said Kenner.

"LAME! Dude rethink your proposal. Bring her out or propose while on the plane back to California. Make it interesting" Rob said while messing with the radio.

"Bella is very simple. She likes simple and beautiful things. Not loud and crazy" I said while finally pulling into Lakeside mall's parking lot.

"Exactly what I am trying to tell you. Take a romantic walk around the park or go have a candle lit dinner" he said unbuckling his seat belt as I parked.

"She would realize something is up if I did that" I said while getting out the car and heading to the doors of the mall.

"Why don't you go to Jared's ?" Rob asked in a girly voice while jogging on the side of me.

"Shut up and help me with this proposal" I said while trying to figure out a store to go to.

"Okay fine. Let's go to Zales" Rob said while walking quickly in that direction. As we entered the store I looked at all the sparkles coming from all the rings in the store. I stopped by the counter and waited only a few seconds before a tanned blonde woman came up to the counter.

"Hello Sir, I'm Tia...Omg your" I cut her off.

"Tia please don't reveal who I am" I said in a hushed tone.

"Come on Edward hurry up! I'm hungry" Rob said from my side.

"Your" Tia stuttered while staring at Rob.

"Yeah that's Robert Pattinson. I'm Edward Cullen. I am looking for a simple, yet beautiful engagement ring for my girlfriend. Can you help me?" I asked in a whisper. Tia nodded and went all the way to the other end of the counter. She opened it then brought it to me. This ring was beautiful yet simple, just like Bella.

"This is a one and a half cut diamond round buckle ring in 14k white gold. Sir it is $859.99" Tia said quickly while staring at me. This ring had a round sparkly diamond as the center then the ring part of it had seven small diamonds going down the sides.

"I'll take" I said. Tia moved back to the cash register. Quickly I paid while she placed it in a black box. After that I made my way back out the store and noticed Rob in the Disney store.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he paid for a baby princess Ariel doll and a huge stuffed Mickey plush.

"Buying presents for my children" he saying grabbing the Disney bag filled with the two presents.

"Okay well let's head back to the hotel" I suggested. Rob agreed and we went back to the car. After we are in the car for a few minutes Rob finally asked.

"Let me see the ring" he asked eagerly. I pointed to the glove box. Quickly he took it out then whistled.

"Damn Edward that's one hell of a sparkler" he commented before putting it back in the glove box. After twenty minutes of driving we pulled up to the hotel. Rob handed me the ring box and grabs his Disney bag. As we get in the elevator all the employees seemed a bit crazed.

"Another celebrity must have checked in" Rob concluded as the elevator stopped on our floor. We both went to Bella and I's room. We opened my hotel door to find Kristen and Marie running around packing Bella's stuff. Where is Bella?

"Kristen where is Bella?" I asked sacred.

"In the hospital" she said out of breath.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"Stomach pains. A ambulance came get her" my eyes popped open and I started running to the elevator. Only thinking 'Must get to Bella and the babies'.

* * *

**Again hey. So we are almost done this wonderful story. I'm sad to see it go, but I will not rush the story as much as I did this time. Okay I just lied, next time you will hear from me she will be eight months so prepare yourselves. **

**OKAY I LOVE YOU!**

**-Cullen1723**


	18. Finally Here

**Hey so I am happy to say that this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Yes, there is a bit of a cliff hanger, but I still need help naming the babies so come on! Give me some suggestions and the more suggestions the quicker the next chapter comes. Also I have started the next chapter and the epilogue. **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PICTURE- IT IS THE COVER PICTURE FOR THIS STORY!**

**- Love Cullen1723**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

Chapter 17- Finally

**8 months pregnant**

**BellaPOV**

"Edward I am just on bed rest, not on house arrest" I huffed while moving to try and get comfortable.

"I know, but you scared me last month" he answered while fixing me a glass of water. Last month I was rushed to the hospital for stomach pains. Actually it is kind of funny because all it was the babies moving around, but it hurt so much. That day the doctor put me on bed rest, but unfortunately Edward went to the extreme and now I call it house arrest. I can't go anywhere , even though I really don't want to go anywhere.

"Bella would you like fish for dinner?" Edward asked.

"No and stop asking me that every day. Just because we are still in New Orleans it doesn't mean we have to eat seafood everyday!" I fussed while crossing my arms.

"I know, but I love seafood now" Edward whined. Urgh! Since I'm so pregnant I can't fly just includes Edward and Rob not flying either, Edward, of course being the father. Rob can't leave because he's my doctor and he promised Edward that he would deliver the babies. Kristen and the children could have left, but little Marie wanted to stay and see the babies. Neither Rob nor Kristen wanted to leave New Orleans anyway.

"I want a smoothie" I announced after a few minutes. Edward came and sat on the floor by me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting by you since there is no room on the sofa. Now what kind of smoothie do you want?" he asked.

"Strawberries and kiwi. Also I want a medium sized one" I explained.

"Alright. I'll be back" he said while getting up, kissing my forehead then leaving out the door.

"Finally peace and quiet" I exhaled. Not even two seconds later.

"Miss Bella!" a very excited Marie screamed.

"Marie shhh" I heard Rob say. I turned my head in their direction. Rob was walking behind Marie.

"Hi" Marie said.

"Hey sweet girl" I greeted her while hugging her.

"Hey Bella" Rob said while watching Marie.

"Hey Rob. Where's Kristen?" I asked.

"Oh she and Rob Jr went with Edward. Since Kristen also wanted a smoothie" he said while dropping down on a comfortable looking chair across the room. Marie ran to him then leaped onto his lap.

"Ow" I heard him mumble.

"Would you two like to watch TV with me?" I asked feeling bad for Rob. He looked like he was in pain from Marie landing on him.

"Can I watch Scooby?" Marie asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded while handing her the remote. She smiled brightly and gleefully took the remote and went straight to the movies to rent.

"I'll pay for the movie she rents" Rob added.

"It's no big deal" I said while watching Marie pick an old Scooby Doo movie.

"So are you ready for the babies?" Rob asked while trying to get comfortable.

"No, yes, maybe?" I answered.

"Huh?" he asked confused by my answer.

"Well this is my first pregnancy so of course I am nervous" I answered.

"Yeah that's expected" he said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah I know, but how many women do you know that are giving birth to triplets the first go round?" I asked and thought of all the things that could go wrong.

What if I'm too weak?

Is there enough room for them inside me?

What if I die during the birth?

"so yeah I have a pet unicorn named Carlos" I heard Rob say.

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him correctly. He looked at me then started laughing like crazy.

"Wow that always works" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked again confused.

"Well you looked like you were freaking yourself out so I said some random stupid stuff to get you to come back to the real world" he explained while looking at the tv.

"Oh. I understand now. Plus why would you have a unicorn anyway?" I asked honestly wanting the question answered.

"Well they are just horses with a little something extra on them so what's the big deal" he answered. Then I felt it. The pain, the burning, the feeling of movement.

"Rob" I screeched out. He popped out his chair while looking sacred to death.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked while checking me with his eyes.

"I think..I think I need a hospital" I whispered out. Then I felt water quickly I looked at my pants and there was water gushing out.

"Oh My" Rob whispered while running to get my phone on the kitchen table.

"Miss Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Marie ask.

"The babies are coming" I whispered out.

"Yay!" she yelled excitedly while jumping and clapping her hands.

"Okay we will try and meet you in the lobby" Rob said into the phone before hanging up on the person.

"That was the hospital. I need to get you in the lobby then you will be rushed to the hospital. During that time I will get Edward and Kristen to you as soon as possible" he told me. Slowly he helped me off the sofa and out the door. Luckily I grabbed my overnight bag that Edward left by the door in case we were leaving in a hurry.

"Come on" Rob said annoyed as the elevator slowly went down. I was leaning on Rob mostly. While Marie was smiling brightly while holding my over night bag.

"Finally" Rob said as the elevator doors opened to the lobby which was filled with medical people.

**RobPOV**

After reaching the lobby I gave Bella over to the professionals. Then I grabbed Marie and ran to my rental car. Before leaving the parking lot I called Kristen's cell.

"Hello" she answered sweetly.

"Hey. Head to the hospital ASAP" I said while following the ambulance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bella's water broke" I said as the ambulance sped up.

"We are on our way to the hospital now" she said.

"Okay see you in a few" I said before hanging up. Quickly I found a parking spot and pulled Marie throughout the parking lot and into the hospital.

"Isabella Swan, I'm her doctor" I told the woman at the desk. She looked at me then pointed to the left. I nodded in thanks then ran with Marie skipping behind me. I spotted another desk with another woman behind it.

"Isabella Swan" I said out of breath.

"Room 123" the woman mumbled and went back to fooling on the computer. Marie had heard the room number and ran off ahead of me. I walked into the room as Marie skipped to Bella's side.

"Wow they work quick" I said while looking around the room.

"Yeah. They said that I am five centimeters" Bella said while out of breath.

"Okay well I am going to 'suit up' for the delivery" I said heading out the room.

**EdwardPOV**

I ran throughout the hospital until I saw Rob dressed in scrubs. He saw me and waved. Quickly I jogged to him.

"Where is Bella?" I asked panting.

"Room 123. Where is Kristen?" he asked snapping on rubber gloves.

"Lobby" I answered while running to Bella's room. The room was fairly easy to find, but the scene inside was a bit disturbing. Bella was propped up with pillows and about four needles were sticking her. In the corner of the room, Marie was happily singing to herself, which that must have made Bella annoyed.

"Hey Marie your mommy is in the lobby" I said out of breath. Marie giggled then ran out the room.

"Thank You!" Bella praised.

"She got annoying?" I asked coming to Bella's side.

"She wouldn't stop talking or singing" Bella complained while taking my left hand in hers.

"Yeah she is definitely Rob's child" I said chuckling.

"I heard that!" Rob yelled while walking into the room. He was decked out in full doctor mode.

"So how much longer?" Bella asked while squeezing my hand.

"You are going to have a quick birth. Currently you are at nine centimeters, but since it is triplets I want you to start pushing in ten minutes. Which is why I am here now" he finished while prepping Bella's legs. Quickly three nurses came in and watched Rob prepping Bella.

"Alright, Nancy I need you to be ready to grab the first baby. Lizzie, you will grab baby number two. Laura, you will give baby number three to Nancy then you will help me clean up" Rob directed while the three nurses nodded.

"You ready?" Rob asked Bella while stared wide eyed at him. She shallowed hard then nodded.

"Good because I can see baby one's head crowning right now" he said.

"Push on three" he said.

"One...two...three, push!" he yelled while Bella screamed and pushed.

"Alright shoulders out. Two more pushes" he said. Two more pushes later and baby number one was screaming and being cleaned. I cut the cord with a proud smile.

"Alright. Take two minutes then baby number two will be here" Rob said wiping his forehead with a clean towel.

"Let's go" he said. Four pushes and thirty minutes later baby number two was screaming. Again I cut the cord with a bright proud smile. Shortly after baby number two was out baby number three popped out. Again I cut the cord with a bright proud smile, but this time I had tears in my eyes.

"Done!" Rob announced. After twenty minutes Bella was cleaned and asleep peacefully. Sadly she went to recovery for awhile so I had to leave.

"Edward go see the children" Rob demanded while pushing me to the nursery. I grinned and jogged there. I grinned even more when I finally saw three baby beds with the cards attached to them with the words: BABY CULLEN on them.

* * *

**I wanted to thank everyone who helped this story get 100 reviews. I am personally proud and in awe of all the support this one story gets. **

**-Cullen1723**


	19. Babies

**No you are not dreaming, Yes I am updating this story shortly after updating a few days ago. Hey everybody we must be strong with this chapter. Today marks the day that presents the last normal chapter of _Famous Little_ Surprise, I think I might cry.**

**Till our finally meeting**

**-With love Cullen1723**

* * *

Famous Little Surprise

**Chapter 18- Babies' Names**

**BellaPOV**

Darkness is all I saw. Numbness is all I felt. I heard voices of the people I love, but I am too tired to open my eyes.

"Come on Bella. Wake up so we can name the children" Edward whispered into my ear. That one statement made me want to wake up. Slowly I opened my eyes, but only to close them again. A bright white light was shining in my eyes.

"Edward! She is opening her eyes!" I heard Alice screech.

"Shut up Pixie!" Edward said harshly. I opened my eyes again, but this time there was no bright white light. Instead there was bright beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I smiled before a pixie came to my side.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry I wasn't here for the birth" Alice cried.

I felt my eyebrows push together in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know. Well since none of the gang left. Me and Jasper stayed too, but Jasper loves history so we toured everything! Plantations to those little historic landmark signs" she said then left the room mumbling about finding Jasper. I nodded then looked to Edward.

"How are the babies?" I asked with excitement.

"They are wonderful. Actually the nurses should be bringing them soon" he said just as three nurses came in pushing three little beds. The first bed came to my right side first.

"Hello Miss Bella, I'm Nancy. My self and the two other nurses helped deliver your children" she explained while picking up the baby in the crib.

"This little bundle of joy is your first born" she said while handing me the bundle of blankets. I held the baby then a stared at the face. This is Edward's child for sure. His small face was the exact same everything like Edward. He had a lot of bronze hair on top of his head.

"Edward" I whispered as soon as I said that Edward rushed to my left side. He stared at the baby boy with awe.

"This is our William Adam" I whispered. Edward nodded while kissing my forehead. I gently handed William to Edward. Nurse Nancy smiled while moving away William's small bed then she left the room.

"Hello I'm Lizzie. This sweet little bundle is your second child" she handed me a pink bundle of blankets. As I held this bundle she wiggled and revealed a baby with the perfect mix of Edward and I.

"She's a perfect mix of us" Edward whispered.

"She our little Harmony Olivia" I whispered as she wiggled a bit more. I felt Edward lean down to kiss her forehead. I giggled as she yawned while her mouth formed a perfect little O. Nurse Lizzie moved her small bed away then left the room with a bright smile. Finally the third nurse came with the last bundle. I adjusted Harmony to my left arm so my right arm could be empty.

"Hello I'm Laura. This is your third sweet baby, but no need to worry about her size. Since they are triplets she must have been the one to get the least amount of food" she said picking up a slightly small bundle of pink. When I first laid eyes on this small bundle I was worried. She is so small and fragile looking. Kind of like a glass doll.

"She looks exactly like you, Bella" I heard Edward whisper as she cooed.

"She does" I whisper before kissing her forehead.

"She's our mini Bella or like we talked about. She is our Lily Gabriella" Edward whispered before kissing her small forehead. She sighed then wiggle a bit.

"Bella would you like to feed the babies?" I heard Laura asked. I nodded while watching as Laura moved objects around the room. Edward took Harmony and William while I feed Lily first. The first time I feed them it was a bit uncomfortable. After the first feeding the babies stayed in my room with Edward and I. The babies' beds were by my left side. While Edward had a chair to sit in by my right side. To make more room in the room we kept the girls in one little bed while William was by himself. I giggled as I watched the girls coo then slowly close their eyes. William was already asleep, but he had rolled on his left side.

"They are utterly perfect" I whispered trying not to wake them.

"Yeah just like you" Edward said while playing with my fingers. I blushed and shook my head.

"Bella I need to talk to you about somethings" he said. I felt my eyes widen and my heart sink. Only bad things come after someone says something like that. Is he leaving me? Is he taking my babies?

"Bella when I got the news that my sperm was going to be used. Honestly I couldn't believe that at some point I had donated my swimmers then I couldn't believe my swimmers would be used" he said while playing with my pinky finger.

"When I finally met you the first thought that went though my head was 'Wow she's beautiful'. You are the dream girl that Alice always talked about that would come along and steal my heart. Of course, me being me, I just laughed every time Alice would mention her predictions" he took a deep breath. So far I am sacred of how this is going to end.

"Now that I think about it I should thank Alice for everything she has done for me. She helped me find your house. Wow this speech is getting longer than I wanted to be" he said nervously.

"Bella, you are the mother of my children and I couldn't ask for anything better. The nine months you carried the babies we got closer and to be honest it only took me six months to fall deeply in love with you" he said before digging in his pocket and pulling out a black ring box.

"Bella I love you and I want to be by your side forever and always. Would you do me the most amazing honor of marrying me?" he asked while opening the small box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Oh my" I whispered with both of my hands over my mouth. I felt the tears falling onto my cheeks and my heart beating like crazy.

"Bella?" Edward asked while waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you" I said excitedly then hugged him around his neck. Quickly he took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

"I love you" he whispered before soundly kissing my lips. It's official I declare this day the most perfect day of my life and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

**Okay all we have left is the epilogue. I WOULD LIKE IDEAS ON HOW THE EPILOGUE SHOULD BE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS.**

**-Cullen1723**


	20. Sweet Ending

_**LONG AUTHOR'S**_** NOTE**- **Hey everybody, so this is the end of our journey. Wow to think this little story would affect me this much. I honestly think this is my best work. Um.. wow I can't get over this story actually as I type this I am crying a little. This is my baby and it's come such a long way.**

* * *

_**Famous Little Surprise**_

_**Epilogue- 5 years later**_

**BellaPOV**

Peaceful dreams are like paradise that you never want to end, but sadly all good things must come to an end. I slowly opened my eyes to see pale skin then I smiled it's Edward's chest. I can hear his heart beating and his soft breathing. Slowly I pulled my head up to look at Edward's sleeping face. I reached out and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He is perfect even after five years of babies and four years of marriage. We waited a year after the triplets' birth to finally get married. The wedding was small and only consisted of our friends and Edward's family. While being lost in dreamland I felt Edward starting to move. I saw his eyes open and once he realize I was watching him he smiled. I leaned towards him and kissed him soundly on the lips, but that kiss didn't last long because three sets of feet came running into our room. Quickly I looked down to make sure Edward and I had dressed before sleeping. Thank God we did because the kids all came running in.

"Leave Mommy and Daddy sleep!" Will said stopping at the doorframe. Over the years Will turned into a mini Edward, which included bronze hair, emerald eyes and flawless pale skin. I can't believe such a beautiful child came out of me. I felt someone jump on the bed. It was Harmony giggling and climbing to Edward and I.

Harmony has the perfect name because she has the perfect mix of Edward and I. She has bronze ringlet curls and beautiful, deep and soulful brown eyes with pale, soft and flawless skin. Only she is our little mess maker who is barely controllable.

"Daddy" I heard a small voice say on Edward's side of the bed. Edward lifted our last child onto the bed. Lily was our little angel and my mini me. She looks exactly like me in every way possible. Only she is really tiny and quiet.

"Mommy today we have kindergarten" Harmony said excitedly while jumping up and down the bed repeatedly.

"Harmony stop jumping!" Will yelled. As you can tell Will is the little leader and protector.

"Nope" Harmony said while popping the 'p' then fell on her butt onto the bed.

"Momma, Daddy, do I have to go to kindergarten?" Lily asked quietly while playing with her hair.

"Yeah, Lily you don't want to go?" I asked while stretching my arms.

"I'm scared" Lily answered while covering her face with her hair.

"Lily there is nothing to be of" I said while Edward scooped her up into his arms then he covered her face with kisses. She giggled and wiggled while trying to stop Edward.

"Mommy" Harmony yelled before landing in my lap.

"Good morning" I said as I hugged her tight.

"When do we leave for kindergarten?" she asked wiggling out of my arms. I looked at the clock then my eyes grew wide.

"Oh my, come on kids! We have twenty five minutes to eat and get on the bus!" I yelled before jumping out of bed then running down the stairs with Will running behind me. As soon as I reached the kitchen I quickly made eight eggs sunny side up. By the time I was done I had noticed all the kids and Edward were dressed for the day.

"Bella, go get dressed" Edward said then I ran back up the stairs and got dressed before exiting the room I realized that I only had ten minutes left before the bus came get the kids. I jogged down the stairs and saw Edward had fixed the kids' lunch and cleaned the table. He left me two eggs, toast with jelly, and a cup of coffee.

"Love, the bus is coming" I heard Edward say from the front door. I quickly ate my toast and drank my coffee then met Edward and the kids by the door. Will standing by the door waiting patiently while adjusting his Buzz Lightyear schoolbag. He looked ready and excited about school. Harmony was hopping and bouncing behind him while playing with her hair. Edward noticed that her schoolbag wasn't with her then he realized she had it on the floor. Her poor Disney Princesses schoolbag, I felt bad because all she did was drag it everywhere since she got it.

"She'll need a new schoolbag soon" I heard Edward whispered beside me as we watched Lily stare at her sister strangely. Lily looked so scared while waiting for the bus. Her Little Mermaid schoolbag looked huge on her small body.

"Momma, Harmony won't stop jumping!" Will complained as Harmony saw the bus come to a stop in front of the house.

"Bus" Harmony screamed while running out the door and into the open door of the bus. Will held his hand out to Lily. She quickly grabbed it then followed Will to the bus. Before stepping on the bus, Will and Lily both turned around and waved goodbye to us. I felt tears form at the corner of my eyes. Will and Lily stepped on the bus then we watched as our babies rode away from us. I could no longer hold back my tears.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head as I cried.

"Our babies are growing up" I sobbed.

"I know, but that's what suppose to happen" Edward said quietly.

"I don't want that to happen" I sobbed more.

"Sorry love, but you can't stop them from growing up" Edward chuckled into my hair.

"Urgh, Edward can we have more children then?" I asked while finally lifting my head from his chest. He looked at me for a few seconds before kissing my lips.

"Your wish is my command" he said against my lips.

"Really," I asked excitedly while pulling away from him slightly. He nodded before kissing me again. I screamed for joy before wrapping myself around Edward.

My life wasn't perfect, but I am happy with my outcome.

* * *

**Goodbye everybody I love you and thank you for checking out my little story. Please check out my new story.**

**Now I will leave you with a quote from one of my favorite Disney movie.**

_**"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there" - Alice in Wonderland**_

**Yeah random quote I know.**

**-Love always and forever**

**Cullen1723**

***Any questions please send me a PM.***

***Please leave a review***


End file.
